Villains High: The First Curse
by Emersonian
Summary: You've met some of them in my fanfics, and you've seen them on Deviantart, but it's high time that you met all the teenage sons and daughters of villains and antiheroes and discover their adventures while they were at Villains High.
1. Amanda Spins A Yarn

Villains High: Amanda Spins A Yarn

Narrator: _The universe is full of stories. Stories of faraway places, fantastical creatures, action battles ranging from gladiator fights to car chases, and heroes defeating villains. These heroes have always been remembered for their courage, selflessness, and great services to the community. For saving their worlds, their legacies have been preserved..._

* Radio scratch*

 _Yeah, well, see, we're not here to talk about heroes. No we'll be talking about villains and antiheroes (reformed villains, heroes lacking heroic skills, or people born from a villain and a hero). Actually, let me rephrase this. Camera!_

*Camera zooms in on Villainapolis until it had a full shot of Villains High*

 _Let's be honest, people. If villains and antiheroes weren't involved in the plots and climax of every event in real life and stories, none of the heroes would have achieved their great deeds. Some villains are pure evil, some aren't, and some just don't know how evil they can be._

 _The good news is that in Villainapolis, the main capital of all villains (don't worry, they're friendly to tourists), there is an amazing place called VILLAINS HIGH. It's a high school for the children of villains and antiheroes, where they take evil classes and make wicked friends or foes as they learn to discover what kind of villain or antihero they are._

 _But I've said too much so far. It's time to let the characters tell_ their _side of the story. Let us begin the first curse of Villains High. (P.S: 'Curse' in this series will be a way of saying 'Chapter'._

Amanda Spins A Yarn

"Where did I put it?" Amanda Von Stiltskin muttered as she scavenged the inside of her locker thoroughly and dug things out. "There's no way I could lose it!"

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Amanda pulled her head out of her locker and looked at Noir Du Feu and Florence Poison Isley, who glanced at both her and all the items she had dug out of her locker: textbooks, notebooks, pencils, gold strings, diamonds, jewels, and other valuable items.

"I'm looking for my spinning wheel!" Amanda said. "You know, the portable one that my dad gave me for my thirteenth birthday?" She used her hand to show the girls the approximate size of her spinning wheel, which was close to the size of a regular lunchbox.

"You mean the one that you use to spin straw into dollar bills because your dad is too lazy to start up his own bank account?" Noir asked skeptically. Visual images flashed through her head of Amanda's dad making dollar bills appear in a living room until it was flooded and became a pool for Amanda and her dad to swim in.

"What?" Amanda shrugged in defense. "My dad's Rumplestiltskin, he _makes_ money. What's the point of starting a bank account when you could be saving money by spinning wealth out of straw in your own basement?"

"And you'd be saving the environment," Florence smiled as she stroked the cover of her Botanical Biochemistry textbook cover. Noir and Amanda sweat dropped just from watching the daughter of Poison Ivy caressing her textbook made of wood as if it were a puppy. "So many trees are killed just for making paper to print out dollar bills. That's why I prefer using credit cards."

Noir shook her head and went back to the main topic. "Your spinning wheel was in your locker the last time you saw it?" she asked Amanda.

"Yeah, I put it there before heading to my morning class somewhere around 8:30 am." Amanda pointed at the top shelf of her locker. "And when I came back after lunch to get my stuff for my afternoon classes, it was gone! I have to find it before my dad finds out I lost it! MY dad threatened to ground me for life if he finds out I lost it!"

"OK, calm down!" Noir held out her hands to make Amanda chill. "I have an idea of how to find your spinning wheel, but do you have anything that's connected to the spinning wheel? Maybe, something among the first results of your spinning?"

"Of course!" Amanda searched through her purse and pulled out a ball of golden yarn. " _This_ , however, I keep with me all the time in my backpack."

"What is it?" Florence touched the yarn ball. "Hey, it's gold!"

"Yep. The thing is, in order to spin dollar bills out of my portable spinning wheel, you need actual gold like the one my dad and I usually spin from straw."

"OOH!" Noir realized. "To add real monetary value!"

"Yep. Otherwise it's as fake as dollar bills in a Minion-opoly game. I keep a yarn of golden straw in my bag at all times if I ever need to make more dollar bills when I'm not at home or if somebody dares to steal my spinning wheel."

"Perfect. Let me contact Tapidus Mole..."

 _Five minutes later_

The girls walked through the hallways in the underground catacombs as they followed Tapidus Mole, who sniffed the air in order to catch the value-scent of the spinning wheel.

"Brr! The catacombs are creepy!" Florence shivered. "I never understood why they put parts of the Parisian catacombs under Villains High."

"Ask kids like Charles Frollo and Gitane Trouillefou, I'm sure they'll give you answers," Noir said. They stopped when they saw Tapidus sniffing the wood off a nearby door.

"The spinning wheel is behind that door!" He continued to inhale. "I can smell it!"

"OK, Mole Boy. I've got this!" Noir cracked her knuckles and created purple energy blasts out of her hands. Without wasting a second, she hit and destroyed the door, granting the group access to a room with a table at the center of it. But what really shocked them was that they found who the culprit was as she began to lift her huge clown hammer above Amanda's spinning wheel.

"JESSIE JOKER?" they exclaimed.

Jessie turned her head and threw away her hammer, breaking some sort of pot in the process. "Hi...guys!" She tried to sound cool. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Amanda's eyes nearly popped after she raced to retrieve her spinning wheel. "You stole and nearly destroyed my spinning wheel!"

"Hey, my daddy stripped me off my allowance for a week and I needed cash to get me new shoes!" Jessie protested. "I heard that your toy make bucks out of wool, so I sort of borrowed it, but it's not working so I thought I'd give it a little kick!"

"First off, it's not a toy!" Amanda snapped. "Second, I use straw, not wool, and it works, thank you very much!" Amanda's eyes glowed with a green aura, followed by her spinning wheel glowing in a similarly shaded aura and growing into a full-size spinning wheel. Everyone watched with intrigue as the daughter of Rumplestiltskin placed her golden straw yarn in the driving wheel and bobbin, stomped on the treadle, and spun the drive wheel crazily. In the process, freshly printed dollar bills came out of the bobbin. The spindle moved like a robotic arm and stacked the dollar bills in a neat pile on the floor until Amanda was done and set her spinning set back to normal.

" _This_ is how it works," Amanda showed Jessie Joker her newly printed bills. "And I'm warning you, clown! I don't care if you're working for _her_ , but the next time I catch you stealing my stuff, I'll be spinning your bones into charcoal and leave it in the Darts and Crafts room!"

"Fine..." Jessie Joker pouted.

 _Class bell rings, indicating the end of lunch break_

"Thanks for helping me find my spinning wheel, you guys," Amanda said gratefully as they walked down the hallway of the third floor in order to get to class. "And to thank you three...FREE DOLLARS!"

Noir, Tapidus, and Florence cheered as Amanda handed each of them ten freshly spun dollar bills.

"Ooh, it smells like mint!" Tapidus sniffed the pack of dollar bills that he held in his hands.

"Uh, Amanda?" Noir flipped through her bills while Florence looked with equal shock. "Why are all the bills you've given us 100 dollar bills?"

"Eh, it's the value you get when you spin with yarn made of golden straw." Amanda winked.

*End of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Amanda Von Stiltskin, daughter of Rumplestiltskin from the fairy tale of the same name

Noir Du Feu, daughter of Blackfire from TEEN TITANS

Florence Poison Isley, daughter of Poison Ivy from the BATMAN comics

Tapidus Mole, son of the Mole King from THE ADVENTURES OF TOM THUMB AND THUMBELINA

Jessie Joker, daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn from the BATMAN comics

To view these characters, search for VILLAINSHIGHROCKS on Deviantart*

*Next Episode: Martin Fiske' Heart Strikes*


	2. Martin Fiske's Heart Strikes

Villains High: Martin Fiske's Heart Strikes

 _Villains High, the day following the events of_ **Amanda Spins A Yarn**

Narrator: _You know, love isn't a foreign thing for villains. Some villains are lucky enough to find the true loves of their lives and some..._

"CUDDLE MONKEY!"

Narrator: _Yeah, some are having nightmares dealing with a villain stalking them with insane crushes. Just ask the guy Amelia Hall is chasing since forever._

Martin Fiske's Heart Strikes

"Yoo-hoo!" Amelia Hall called throughout the dark halls. "Cuddle Monkey, where are you? It's Cuddle-My-Monkey Day!" Amelia may be fourteen-years-old, but she had the mentality of a four-year-old who adored pink, cute stuff, and those animal hybrid blush called 'Cuddle Buddies'. If it weren't for her mother being DNAmy, a villainous yet harmless villain, someone would have probably sent Amelia back to Evilementary School and saved students the agony of having to run for their lives in order to avoid being parts of her experiments.

Once Gilliard Moss made sure that Amelia got out of the hallway and out of sight and that nobody else was watching, he cautiously opened a locker. A boy fell head first out of it and moaned in pain as his face mashed with the tile floor. "Why me?" He groaned out loud as he got up. "There's at most a hundred boys in this school, but do _I_ have to be her favorite target?"

"Gee, I don't know," Gilliard replied sarcastically. "Maybe 'cause once upon a time, there was a lord who went to a genetist and wasted loads of bucks on her just so that she could give him monkey limbs." He motioned his friend's bare, hairy, and clawed monkey hands and feet. "But while the lord wanted nothing to do with the genetist, that fat lady had been _so_ obsessed and in love with the now monkey lord that she went as far as to stalk him, which is just wrong between villains. And now it's a disease transmitted to their kids. The end."

"Gilliard, do I look like I want to be chased by Amelia?" Martin Fiske snapped at Gilliard. "I can't take this anymore! If this keeps going on, I'm going to die of a heart attack because of that pink, plush-loving freak!"

"Gee, now why wouldn't a tall, dark, handsome British guy like you not be chased by so many girls at VH?" Gilliard put his hands in his pockets until his right hand felt something and he pulled out... "Aha! What do we have here?" He held out the object in front of Martin's nose in order to give the monkey boy a chance to identify the object.

He rolled his shadowy grey eyes at Gilliard. "A fortune cookie? Gilliard, are you daft or do you simply just don't remember the numerous times I've told you that I don't like that cheap American rubbish they insert in unauthentic Chinese cookies?"

" _Trust me_ ," Gilliard insisted. He shook the cookie in front of Martin's nose once again. "A fortune in a fortune cookie never lies."

"Right," Martin replied skeptically. He took the cookie and broke it in half. His clawed fingers gently pulled out the small scroll and read it, causing his eyes to pop. "' _Your heart will strike sooner than you know_ '. What the hell?"

"Uh-oh," Gilliard said. "Looks like you got a misfortune cookie."

"Gilliard, this is all rubbish..."

"Dude, you don't underestimate the power of a fortune, especially if you're a villain! Last week, Charles Frollo had a fortune telling him that his mind will get impacted from above and that was a few hours before the bell accident!"

Martin's face paled out at the memory of the bell accident. Charles Frollo, the school's newspaper director and top reporter had gone to the belltower to get details on the history of the school's bells, only to get his head hit by a bell that accidently fell off from its weakening platform. Even as we speak, the boy was still walking around with a bandage wrapped on his head.

"What am I going to do?" Martin began to panic. "I can't die now! What about my dreams to be an archaeologist like Father...?"

"CUDDLE MONKEY!" a loud voice threatened to approach.

"Take the stairs, hurry!" Gilliard pushed Martin away and took his casual pose while Martin ran away on his four hands (yeah, well, since he's Monkey Fiske's son, he can knuckle-walk).

"Hey, Gilly!" Amelia approached Gilliard while he, unbeknown to her, was pretending to read one of his _Destroyers Assemble_ comic books in order to act like he didn't see her coming.

"Hm?" He barely moved an eyebrow.

"Have you seen my Cuddle Monkey? It's the day where I get to give him my usual big hug of love and kisses! Just for my Marty Puddin and Pie!" Amelia squealed as she hugged to death the dog-sized otterfly plush she constantly dragged around.

"Uh, Amelia? You are aware that he doesn't like you, right?" Gilliard tried very hard to hide the disgust in his eyes.

"Pff! He keeps saying that...BUT I KNOW HE DOESN'T MEAN IT!" Amelia kept squealing. The noises she made almost sounded like a hybrid of a squeaking mouse and a squealing fan girl during an evil boys band concert. "Anyway, have you seen him?"

"Uh, let's see. Yeah, last time I saw him, he was going to the gymnasium to swing on some monkey bars..." He didn't finish because the crazy girl thanked him and fled back the way she came from in order to get to the gymnasium. "Man, if this keeps going on, Mart _will_ be getting a heart stroke!"

 _Meanwhile_

Martin could feel his heart pounding on his ribcage as he reached the building's fourth floor and ran on his legs now.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" he shouted through the crowd of students he ran into. Some were lucky enough to get out of his way and some weren't.

"My chrysanthemums!" Florence Poison Isley exclaimed when the running monkey boy accidently knocked the flower pot she was carrying for her Botanical Biochemistry class.

"Watch it!" Speciosus Narissa exclaimed when his back got hit onto a locker.

"He's so hot when he's running," Imora Sombra sighed. Her friends Hannah South and Sharon Paon Lei nodded with equal agreement, admiration, and sighing.

A left corridor was in sight! If Martin was lucky enough and go through it, he could finally catch some breath from his crazy escapade and make it just in time for his General Evil Monarchy class. _Your heart will strike sooner than you know_ , he recalled the fortune cookie's blasted words. _If I end up becoming one of Amelia Hall's chew toys, my ghost shall haunt the idiot who_...

"OOMPH!"

"GAAAH!"

Because of his thoughts, Martin Fiske got distracted when he took the left turn and bumped into a girl who just barely closed her locker when she saw him coming towards her and inadvertently causing the two to crash on the floor. They groaned as they got up.

"Please don't be Amelia, please don't be Amelia..." He pleaded quietly as he sat up.

"Uh, who's Amelia?" the girl asked.

"She's a...pest."

It took time for Martin to answer because his gaze and the girl's made contact with one another, prompting their surroundings to fade away into oblivion, as if they were the only ones existing.

For one, the girl was most likely sixteen, which made her a year younger than Martin and two years older than Amelia. She wore a purple open-chest long sleeved shirt with cat-themed shoulder pads, the shirt's collar with sown designs of cat heads, and the open-chested area of her shirt being covered by a fishnet that still couldn't conceal her cleavage. Her grey mini skirt and mini purse were held up by a dark belt with a clasp shaped like claw marks, her chunky heeled shoes looked like black cats ready to pounce, and her knee-length socks were made of fishnets.

But Martin's shadowy grey eyes couldn't glue themselves away from those of the girl. Their hazel color was so rich and dazzling in color that it could have turned any viewer into one of those chocolate maniacs drooling over a chocolate window display in the middle of winter.

"My apologies," Martin said. He held out his hand to help the girl stand up. "I really need to watch where I'm going."

The girl cautiously accepted his gesture and he pulled her up, briefly noticing the metal-textured sharp nails she had. "It's alright. Even I still need to develop my sense of direction." She nervously ran her hair through her shoulder length pixie haircut, which had a deeper color than those of her eyes.

"Are you new here?" Martin asked her curiously. "What's your name?"

"I...uh...I...I have to go!" The girl blushed nervously before taking a few steps back and running away down the corridor.

"No, wait!" Martin wanted to go after her, but the upcoming bell threatened him to not be late to class. "I just...wanted to know your name." He sighed in defeat and took his leave for General Evil Monarchy, not even noticing that the girl looked at him one more time with a regretful spark in her eyes before making her own way to class.

*End of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Amelia Hall, daughter of DNAmy from KIM POSSIBLE

Gilliard Moss, son of Gil 'Gill' Moss from KIM POSSIBLE

Martin Fiske, son of Monkey Fist from KIM POSSIBLE

Speciosus Narissa, son of Queen Narissa from ENCHANTED

Imora Sombra, daughter of King Sombra from MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

Hannah South, daughter of Prince Hans from FROZEN

Sharon Paon Lei, daughter of Lord Shen from KUNG FU PANDA 2

To view these characters, search for VILLAINSHIGHROCKS on Deviantart*

*Next Episode: How To Make A Jeerball Player Lose His Lunch*


	3. To Make A Jeerball Player Lose His Lunch

Villains High: To Make A Jeerball Player Lose His Lunch

 _The Cruella-teria of Villains High, lunchtime, hours after the events of_ **Martin Fiske's Heart Strikes**

Narrator: _Morning goes by quickly, and lunchtime is always a good time for every student to relax a bit at the Cruella-teria by just sitting down, spending time with your friends, eating..._

 _And creating mischief, of course._

"And so, I'm going to need lots of meat in order to stay big and strong for playing jeerball, Mr. Gollum!" Gabriel Legume showed off his biceps while telling the lunch freak what he wanted on his tray. Other students were waiting in line, tapping their feet impatiently and muttering for the son of Gaston to move his butt and let them get their food.

"Whatever you say, precious." Mr. Gollum rolled his eyes and scooped a big bunch of meat into the metallic tray of the muscular boy.

"Thanks, sir!" He then jogged off, pushing students out of his way in order to get to the table where the rest of the jeerball team sat.

"Ugh, if I had a golden blight for every time I see that idiot showing off his muscles everyday at the Cruella-teria, I'd be a millionaire by now!" Haya Yu was muttering while she and her best friend Macy Beth were walking at the other side of the Cruella-teria, trays at hand, and grimacing at the sight of the egoistic boy showing off his muscles while sitting among his fellow jeerball players.

"Tell me about it, Haya. If watching that ego wasn't enough, dealing with his 'wooing' is worse!" Macy air-quoted the 'wooing' words with one hand.

"Let me guess? He still didn't get the message of you dating Manny Colchis, so back off?"

The daughter of Macbeth nodded at the daughter of Shan Yu. "I really want him to chew on his ego, you know?"

"Yeah, but what do you suggest? Shoot his left buttock with a flaming arrow and have him dance the polka on a tightrope above a pit of spikes?"

"Nah, I got a worst idea."

Macy led Haya through a row of tables until they found one table in particular that was empty except for three particular teenagers sitting at it.

"Cuzs, we got two chicks that are a comin'!" The first one, a redheaded, grey skinned, blue-dressed hippie boy with a goatee said. His eyes were hidden by the shades of his blue sunglasses.

"Macbeth's sex potty kid and her Hun friend acting like businesswomen," The second one said. Like first one, he had a blue outfit (only more Turkish), but he wore yellow sandals, no sunglasses (which revealed his brown eyes), brown tan skin, and a green-blue-and-yellow turban tying up his dark hair.

"Groovy." The last teenager was a girl. She was grey-skinned like the first one, wore similar pants, a red T-shirt, green glasses that hid her eyes, and short blue hair. "What brings the princess for a Kings X?"

"Macy, please tell me those aren't hippies," Haya said.

"Worse." She pointed at the teenagers to identify them. "From the first to the last one who spoke: Angra Mainyu, Beilag McGick, and Ajax Mourner, the kids of the First, Second, and Third Witch. They are my nightmares after Gabriel."

"'Sup?" Angra, Beilag, and Ajax asked in unison while making hippie hand gestures, which made their hippie jewelry jiggle with their plastic fabric.

"The...kids of the Weird Sisters?" Haya frowned at Macy. "You mean the same witches that caused your dad to go into his king wannabe state and your mom to have a constant state of sleepwalking?" Pictures were flashing in Haya's mind about a trio of witches dressed in ugly hippie outfits, sitting on the ground and beating drums while telling Macbeth, a guy in a formal suit, that he'd be king, which ended Haya's mental picture with Macbeth having an even dirtier suit and a crazy look on his face and his wife, Lady Macbeth, dancing the hula with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, and their kids took on the family steps." Macy took a deep breath and addressed Angra, the leader of the Weird Cousins. "So, Angra...if I ask you and your cousins to cast a spell on Gabriel to make him chew on his ego, what would you have me do?"

"Ya hear, Cuzs?" Angra told Beilag and Ajax. "Macy's got herself a chicken head for a glitch."

"Who wants her to give him some sugar." Ajax snapped his fingers. "A spell for Gabriel the bitch?"

"He is a hot dog, Cuzs!" Beilag slapped the table. "But if we make Legume lose his cool, Beth will give us some drool!

"Oh, no..." Macy whimpered as loud as a mouse.

"Sis, here's the deal," Angra spoke in a serious tone to Macy without quitting his annoying hippie dialect. "We cast a spell on Legume no sweat, but you owe us a public debt. We pack in the ego, but for a week you have to give our inner circle a go."

"What's the translation in English?" Haya asked.

"I have to be a hippie in their inner circle for a week in exchange for them helping me humiliate Gabriel," Macy said. A sweat drop could be seen coming down her forehead.

" _You_...a hippie... _FOR A WEEK_? WITH THEM?" Haya Yu had never liked hippies due to her Hun heritage, so picturing her best friend forced to wear a tacky pink tie-dye shirt and a bandana with the peace symbol while sitting in a lotus pose with the Weird Cousins and be forced to sing rhyming songs about friendship...THAT was evil!

"You wanna join her?" Angra asked her flatly. He said this in crystal clear English, no hippie dialect included. It's a good thing that nobody could see his eyes through his sunglasses, because a cold stare could be worse than him talking in a deadly serious, non-hippie tone.

Haya gulped and instantly shook her head. She removed her falcon feather pendant from her neck and put it in Macy's hand. "For good luck," she whispered.

"I'll need it," Macy said. She then shook hands with Angra. "It's a deal, Mainyu."

The son of the First Witch clapped his hands together and swung back on his seat. "Alright! Le's spell up that Legume dingbat! Beilag, drum me!"

The daughter of the Second Witch obeyed and pulled out of nowhere a djembe that she placed between her legs. Beilag began beating her djembe in a pattern that sounded like a clock's ticking. Soon, it seemed like everything in the Cruella-teria surrounding the cousins, Macy Beth, and Haya Yu were disappearing into darkness.

" _Fair is foul, and four is fair_ ," the cousins said in unison. " _Hover through the fog and filthy air._ "

" _Let us make the ego flake off_ ," Angra chanted. " _Make Gabriel Legume swallow his pride!_ "

" _Let's get this curse coming off!_ " Beilag joined in. " _Make the jock explode on the inside!_ "

" _Make this juvie not feel so groovy!_ " Ajax chanted after her, finishing the spell. " _So that we witches complete our part of the deal and have Macbeth's own flesh and blood have it to seal!_ "

The chanting and drumming stopped, the darkness disappeared, and the normal setting reappeared.

"Wait for it..." Ajax motioned everyone to stay calm.

A large vomiting sound, followed by disgusted groans of the jock team, where heard across the room.

"Nailed it!" the cousins high-fived each other.

"Great...Now that means I have to go get myself a hippie outfit." Macy facepalmed herself.

Narrator: _And so, Gabriel Legume got cursed by the Weird Cousins into having his ego be released out of him in the form of vomiting for the rest of the day._

"BELCH!" Gabriel Legume threw up in a toilet of the boys' bathroom, which got the entire place flooded with lunch leftovers.

"Legume, seriously! What the hell?" Stiff Tannen stuck his head out of the disgusting goo while Janitor Sheriff came in with a mop and nearly dropped it out of his hands when he saw how much he would have to clean.

Minutes later, he was vomiting in Lustful Pervertology class and two hours of detention. At the next class break, he threw up in his locker, causing a passing group of evil princesses to scoff at him.

"I SO do not see what I ever saw in you!" Hannah South insulted him.

And it continued for the rest of the day: the son of Gaston vomiting and the janitor murdering himself to clean up the mess.

"Wow, the Weird Cousins did one heck of a job for cursing him," Kory Lokisia said while she and Haya were collecting books from their lockers.

"They certainly were able to give me one heck of a makeover," a voice said. Kory and Haya turned and nearly freaked out when they saw Macy dressed in a baggy green-and-yellow tie dye dress, tacky pink flip flops, a rainbow headband, peace sign dangling earrings and charm bracelet, and screaming blue shades.

"Wow, Macy, you...uh...well...You look great!" Kory grinned nervously while trying to give Macy a thumbs up. The Scottish princess didn't look convinced.

"Well, positively speaking, watching the old Gabe lose his stomach in public for an entire day was rather worth being ridiculed in the school newspaper." She shrugged and grinned.

"Groovy," Kory chuckled.

"No, we will NOT start talking like hippies!" Haya exclaimed. Her reaction made her friends explode into laughter.

 _Meanwhile_

The hallway was getting much emptier as students left to go back home. This was fine for Martin, for he didn't want anybody to realize that he was standing at the end of the locker row, stealthy and hidden, while watching the girl from earlier collect school supplies.

For the entire day, he was unable to think of anything else other than the girl, which was far beyond him. Usually, Martin was more into things like martial arts, monkeys, tea, British literature, and saving himself from Amelia Hall. But girls, dating, and all the other teenager junk? It was never his thing.

"Are you going to ask her out or not?" Martin nearly jumped but sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Gilliard. Good thing that Amelia was one of those students who left school early.

"Are you mad, Gilliard?" Martin asked as he ran his monkey fingers through his dark hair. "I bumped into her this morning and she ran away right when I asked her 'Are you new here? What's your name?'" He looked again at the girl as she put books out of her purse and into her locker. "Who am I kidding? I can't even keep a plush-obsessed freshman away from me. How the Hell do you expect me to go anywhere near this one?"

"Maybe you could write a note and leave it in her locker? You know, say something like: 'Hello. We met before and I feared that I may have accidently scared you. Please forgive me, I did not mean to put such pressure on you on your very first day of school. May I make it up to you by inviting you to this nice café in town so that we can be better acquainted in the hopes of starting a good friendship? Thank you very much for your time and consideration. Sincerely, Martin Fiske.' Next thing you know, you'll have your future date for the prom!"

Martin stared at Gilliard with a deadpan glare. "You do realize that locker notes just aren't my cup of tea?"

" **HEADS UP**!" somebody shouted. In came Gabriel Legume, holding his hands onto his mouth in order to keep his stomach's contents from spilling yet again. " **HE CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!** "

"Yeah, this just isn't our day, is it?" Gilliard whimpered as Gabriel got closer and faster to him and Martin...

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCHHHHHH!_

"OH, C'MON, PEOPLE!" the janitor exclaimed as he saw that Gabriel had thrown up again on the floor, only this time Gilliard Moss and Martin Fiske were included. "AFTER NOTTINGHAM AND ITS TAXES, WHY IS EVERYBODY MAKING MY JOB HARDER! LEGUME, YOU'RE GOING WITH ME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET DETENTION UNTIL YOU'RE MY AGE!" He grabbed the ill student by the collar and dragged him away, leaving a trail of vomit on the floor.

"Ech! No, this is sick and wrong!" Gilliard complained as he held his now sticky sweatshirts into his webbed hands. "Swamp muck is fine, but not human leftovers!"

"Bates is going to murder me..." Martin groaned when he saw the state of his dirty ninja martial arts uniform, covered in beige goo and chunks of... "Is that...meat?"

"Barbarian lamb chops from the Cruella-teria or some sort of mystery meat, I'll be bound."

"You boys need some help?"

Martin and Gilliard lifted their heads up to see that the girl had left her locker and was now in front of them, holding a couple water bottles and small towels in her hands.

"No refusal there!" Without even giving out a 'please', Gilliard grabbed one of the bottles and towels and proceeded to soak his entire body with the bottles content as if he were taking a shower and not rising off vomit from his body.

"Always neglecting your manners in front of a lady, Gilliard?" Martin rolled his eyes. The girl chuckled as she soaked the last towel she held with water from the unused bottle. "Did I miss something?" he frowned.

"No, you're just humorous. So far all the rich boys I've run into at VH are complete snobs. Hold still for a moment." She used the wet towel to gently rub his face and hair in order to get rid of that vomit dirtying him. Her touch was so soft to him and he noticed that she had her nails buried deep in the cloth so that they wouldn't accidently scratch him.

"You, uh, really don't have to do that..." Martin blushed as he felt her rub the back of his ear with the towel.

"After the way I ran off like a chicken? It's the least I can do..."

"Yeah, let's not go with the 'it's the least I can do'!" Gilliard said. He was done cleaning himself and now held a dirty towel in his hands. "That'll just give us a migraine on the history lessons we get from our parents the whole time. Stories of Camp Wannaweep and DNAMY..."

"GILLIARD!" Martin snapped.

"The fat lady in pink who lives in the little pink house with the flower garden on Dead Rose Street?" the girl asked.

"You know?" the boys asked in unison.

"She assaulted my mom and me with a basket of snicker doodles and Cuddle Buddies barely five minutes after my mom and I settled in our flat yesterday..." The girl grimaced in dismay.

"Followed by a suffocating bear hug and a petty friendship speech?" Martin did a cutesy pose with puppy eyes, pouty lips, and a sugary tone like the one Amelia always used. "Ooh! New neighbors, yay! This is so exciting how we make so many new friends every day! We're going to be the best of buddies baking cupcakes, doing dinner parties, gossip about boys, and sew plush together! Yay!" He then shifted back to his normal self. "Don't get me started on her daughter Amelia..."

"Uh, yeah, about that? Were you ever told about her ghastly pink locker full of nothing but stuff about you? I mean, a series of pictures to make a shrine is creepy enough, but have her own doll of you? That's..."

A thud came and Martin Fiske was lying on the floor the same way any fainted would. The girl gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"I didn't give him a heart attack, did I?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, the son of Monkey Fist was never good at dealing with the daughter of DNAmy crushing on him." Gilliard shook his head.

*End of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Gabriel Legume, son of Gaston Legume from BEAUTY & THE BEAST

Haya Yu, daughter of Shan Yu from MULAN

Macy Beth, daughter of Macbeth from MACBETH

Angra Mainyu, son of the First Witch from MACBETH

Beilag McGick, daughter of the Second Witch from MACBETH

Ajax Mourner, son of the Third Witch from MACBETH

Stiff Tannen, son of Biff Tannen from BACK TO THE FUTURE

Kory Lokisia, daughter of Loki from Norse Mythology

To view these characters, search for VILLAINSHIGHROCKS on Deviantart*

*Next Episode: How I Met Your Devil*


	4. How I Met Your Devil

Villains High: How I Met Your Devil

 _The castle of Monkey Fist, at least an hour later after the events of_ **To Make A Jeerball Player Lose His Lunch**

"Martin? Martin, wake up!" Gilliard's voice called out loud. "WAKE UP!" He shouted in Martin's ear.

"NINJAS ATTACK!" Martin bolted himself upward and held his arms out in a Tai Shing Pek Kwar move while inadvertently punching Gilliard on the nose. "Sorry, Gilliard," he said quietly and sheepishly.

"No problem," Gilliard groaned as he held his bruised nose in his hands. "Good thing I never go work out with you at the dojo downtown..."

"That was some way to wake up."

Martin turned his head to the person who spoke to him from his right and blushed when he saw the girl from earlier sitting down on a red velvet chair. Seeing the fancy furniture made him realize that they were actually in his room back in Monkey Fist's castle.

"Uh...hi?" He hesitated. "How come you're in my room?"

"You fainted back at school," the girl said. "I helped Gilliard carry you all the way here."

"Didn't Bates come to pick me up as usual?" Martin frowned.

"Yeah, your butler had to take your dad to this archaeologist convention," Gilliard said as he bandaged his nose. "They only got back just as we arrived. As a matter of fact, I think Monkey Fist is calling the authorities so that he can sue DNAmy and Amelia."

"Great." Martin clutched the dark red bed sheets that covered three quarters of this body. "If I'm lucky, they'll be shipped off to a Gulag or something!"

"What if for now we try to not think about Halls and do something that will cheer you up?" The girl suggested.

"Ooh, good idea!" Gilliard jumped towards the area in Martin's bedroom where the Victorian red love seat and coffee table stood in front of a TV screen. He grabbed the remote. "One of our favorite pass times is criticizing dumb sitcoms that show up live. My least favorite is _Sinful Sea Bass_."

"You mean the one of that depressing evil mermaid that works part-time in an underwater blues café as a stage singer while the rest of her life involves avoiding becoming dinner?" the girl asked. She watched Martin as he got up from his bed and put on his favorite red-and-black robe to cover his bare upper body. She brushed away the blush that was growing on her when she saw the Mystical Monkey Power symbol tattoo he had on his torso. "Yeah, I heard of it. Mostly because Penny watches it constantly and hasn't stopped talking about it all day."

"Penny? As in Cobblepot?" Martin asked as he and the girl went to join Gilliard in the TV area.

"Yeah, Penguin's daughter. I met her and a bunch of the other supervillain kids at school when I first started today. She's so good with animals. She even said I could check in at her family pet daycare in case I need to have my cats taken care of..."

"Hold the phone." Gilliard lifted a finger in interruption. "Hangs out with supervillain kids and has a clear passion for cats...Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Catwoman's daughter!"

"You mean you two weren't properly introduced while you were carrying me all the way here?" Martin asked in disbelief.

"TV time, no talking!" Gilliard lamely excused himself by turning on the TV. The screen instantly unleashed a scene with two dark blue silhouettes, a human woman dancing with a demon, to the sound of a dark romantic Spanish guitar tune while the title popped in cursive:

 _ **HOW I MET YOUR DEVIL**_

"Nicely done, Gilliard," Martin snickered sarcastically. "You just put on the one American evil drama TV show that my father fears will soften me."

"You made me desperate!" Gilliard complained.

"Eh, as long as we're here, we might as well watch it with disgust," the girl sat on the love seat. "Anybody got popcorn?"

 _Later_

' _But Jessica, my precious human!_ ' Edward Lucifer wailed as he dropped on his knees and hugged Jessica Bone Fire's legs as they stood in the middle of a dark rainy street. ' _Why must you make my dark stoned heart covered in ash suffer? Why can't you accept to a demonic life of luxury as the lover of a handsome demon like me?_ '

' _Because, Eddie, we're not meant for one another!'_ the blonde human argued. ' _Face it, you're just another self-centered, egoistic demon Casanova who'd rather have me as your personal pet rather than in a serious relationship! Not to mention we were born into two different classes in society...'_

"Oh, please!" Martin rolled his eyes at the screen. Gilliard had fallen asleep during what turned out to be a marathon of the entire first half of the _How I Met Your Devil_ TV show first season. Meanwhile, Martin and Catwoman's daughter were still watching it, criticizing almost everything in it, while they savored Earl Grey tea and popcorn.

" _Somebody_ explain to me why in almost every episode we've seen so far, every living thing in existence is teasing that these two will become an item?" Martin waved one of his monkey feet in exasperation at the screen featuring Edward Lucifer and Jessica Bonne Fire, the show's main stars, a demon aristocrat from Hell City seeking to feed his heart with pure lust as he tries to court the insanely sexy blonde part-time thief part-time stripper from Malevia.

"Like that's ever gonna happen," Catwoman's daughter said. "Penny kept saying that if Jessica and Edward Lucifer ever became a couple, it would totally end the series."

"Really? In which season is she right now?" Martin asked curiously as he sipped his cup of tea.

"Season 7."

Martin spit his tea back in his cup and coughed.

"Did I shock you?" the girl asked nervously. "If it's about the show..."

"No...my tea's ice cold," Martin gagged. Confused, the girl cautiously dipped her pinkie in his tea and gently put her finger on her lips. Martin made sure that his blush was well hidden during the entire scene.

"Either it's weirdly cold from the last time you drank it or your butler put too much sour cream," the girl noted.

' _This demon has been severely mauled_!' the demon detective Hornald Tombstone said on the screen while he and his assistant were investigation the murder of a demon civilian in his own bed. ' _Only a human could have been smart enough to kill a demon with a silver shard stained with cow blood!_ '

' _And according to the police report from our office associates, the victim had eight human pets that he bought from the human slave trade 10 000 blights each_ ," his associate, the perky demon Satina Scarlet said.

Catwoman's daughter rolled her eyes in disgust at the TV. "Seriously? Even the GCPD isn't that cheesy!"

"The GCPD?" Martin asked.

"The Gotham City Police Department. Believe me, I've been there at least once every month before I moved to Villainapolis." The girl ate some popcorn before continuing to talk. "Which makes like twelve times a year."

Martin was impressed. Without knowing it, he was reflecting how Edward Lucifer got attracted to Jessica Bonne Fire in the first place in _How I Met Your Devil_ : an aristocrat villain falling for a pretty, impressive, but still nice, thieving villain.

"By the way...I know it sounds rather stupid coming from me, but...what's your name?" He asked shyly.

' _Jessica, I can't tolerate this anymore! Why are you trying so badly to crush my already stoned heart?'_ Edward Lucifer wailed after he had snuck into Jessica's room right when she came out of the shower with just her towel on.

"It's Ruby," the girl said. "Ruby Kyle."

"Like the gem?" Martin guessed with a grin on his face.

"Yeah." Ruby blushed. "Although my full name is actually Rebecca Kyle, I prefer to be just called Ruby. It's not my fault my mom was cruel at name calling."

' _I already told you why we can't be together, Eddie!_ ' Jessica hissed as she tried to free herself from Edward Lucifer's grasp as he held her in his arms like a tango partner while Ruby and Martin couldn't resist reaching out and holding their hands together. ' _Interspecies and interclass romance just aren't options for you and me!_ '

"Ruby is definetly a lovely name," Martin said. "Besides, if you want to hear cruel names, my father literally named me Martin Montgomery Fiske."

"So you'd actually be Lord Monty Fiske Junior?" Ruby giggled. A giggle that sounded so wonderful.

"I told you so." Martin rolled his eyes amusingly.

' _I don't care if there are obstacles! You are the thing that I love most in the entire afterlife, Jessica!'_

 _'Oh, Eddie...'_

Just as Edward Lucifer was bringing Jessica closer to him, Martin and Ruby could feel an odd force pushing them towards one another like a magnet. Sparks were flying, literally between Jessica and Edward Lucifer and figuratively between the real teens.

' _My love...Just ignore our surroundings,_ ' Edward Lucifer told Jessica as his words entranced Jessica right when the audience was about to do what the characters were doing. ' _Just shut your eyes and fall into bliss. Let your lips flutter upward and pucker. Allow my hands to end the waits as they squeeze your hips and waist. As you say aye, come and let me...'_

"Give you a kiss?"

( _Radio scratch)_

Ruby and Martin blinked out of their near-kiss when they realized that Gilliard was watching with a smug smile on his face and a recording camera in his hands.

"GILLIARD MOSS! YOU WERE TAPING THIS ALL THE TIME?" Martin exclaimed as he shot up from the love seat.

"Yep. And I can't wait to post it on Voodootube!" the son of Gill chuckled until he saw martin cracking the knuckles of his monkey hands and feet. "Uh-oh."

"Gilliard, my pal, allow me to remind you why I'm called the son of Monkey Fist..."

"No wait, wait, WAIT!"

Martin jumped at Gilliard and soon the fish boy mutant was being assaulted by a Tai Shing Pek Kwar expert and getting his camera destroyed.

"Is everything alright?" Bates the valet and butler asked in a concerned tone to Ruby as he came to collect the dirty dishes and he saw the boys fighting.

"I think they watched a little too much TV," Ruby told him. ( _before she winked at the audience)_

*End of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Ruby Kyle, daughter of Catwoman from BATMAN comics

To view these characters, search for VILLAINSHIGHROCKS on Deviantart*

*Next Episode: To The Not-So-Secret Lab*


	5. To The Not-So-Secret Lab

Villains High: To The Not-So-Secret Lab

"Sean Abyss?" Professor Yzma called the names of the students she was having today for the usual after lunch Monday Potions Chemistry class.

"Present," the son of Ursula said while doing a game of tentacle wrestling with his neighbor, David.

"Manny Colchis?"

"Present, Professor Yzma." The nerdy son of Medea sighed as he continued to write a poem for his girlfriend Macy on a piece of paper separate from the rest of paper-filled binder full of notes concerning potions, formulas, and whatnot.

"Caron Du Parfum?" Professor Yzma kept going on with calling out the names of the students. Right when she was going to say a certain student's name, the door bursted open and two girls came in. Both of the girls were wearing Villains High' required lab equipment and uniform, only they were incredibly soaked.

"Izzy! Ingwer Hexe! This is the thirteenth time you are late and Villains High has a policy for thirteen tardees!" Yzma berated the girls.

"But Mom!" Izzy complained as she squeezed the water out of her hair. Ingwer did a similar thing.

"No buts, young lady!" Yzma brought two chairs in front of her desk and made the girls sit on them so that they could face the other students like charged victims to a jury in a court. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves? A villain should never be late when it comes to crafting potions or poisons that can help conquer kingdoms!"

"The villain can be late if her mom's responsible!" Izzy snapped.

"How are you being late to my class and being soaked to the bone my fault?" Yzma said in an insulted tone.

"Well, you see, Professor Yzma..." Ingwer began to explain.

 _Cue to flashback ripples. Many weeks ago._

"Ugh! I seriously _don't_ like having to take classes with my mom!" Izzy was telling Ingwer as they were heading to their first class of Potions Chemistry, a new course they were taking on this brand new year. "If living at home with this aging dinosaur wasn't enough, imagine what studying from her would be like!"

"Why don't you just ask Headmistress Jekyllyde to transfer you into another class?" Ingwer asked.

"Yeah, it's not going to work. Jekyllyde said that I needed a villainous household managing class to serve as an elective that will earn me credits for graduation. And there's _no_ way that I'm taking Home Egyptonomics and Wicked Bakery!"

"Oh yeah, you did kind of accidentally burn half of my mom's classroom kitchen with that llama potion."

They arrived at a dead end and came face-to-face with a statue of a bat's head with large canines. "They say that a passage leading to Professor Yzma's lab will open if we pull down one of the fangs," Ingwer said. She began to reach out for one of the fangs until Izzy pulled her away.

"No, wait! It's the same at home!" Izzy pushed her close to the wall. "One of the levers leads to the passage while the other is a phony!"

"So which is it?"

"How should I know? My mom never labels them!" Izzy cautiously walked towards the levels and, after looking nervously at each of them, picked the one of the right. "This should work." She pulled it down...

BOOM!

"INGWER! Izzy gasped when she saw that she had pulled down the wrong lever and that a giant bust of Yzma's ugly head was now crushing Ingwer on the back.

"Wrong...lever..." The daughter of the Candy Witch groaned.

 _A week later_

"Ok, this time, I will _not_ fall for the lever booby trap again!" Ingwer said when she and Izzy went back to the statue the following week in order to get to Potions Chemistry lab. She rubbed her back in pain. "Ow!"

"You want to pull the lever instead?" Izzy offered.

"Sure. At least we know which one is the correct one." Ingwer put her hands on the left lever, but as soon as she pulled it down, a giant green piranha the size of a taxi fell from the ceiling and swallowed Izzy until only the latter's legs could be seen trying to kick their way out.

"INGWER! GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Izzy begged from inside the monster.

"Oh, no! I think Professor Yzma switched levers!" Ingwer exclaimed as she rushed to save Izzy.

 _Another week later_

"OK, this time, we each pull a lever and that way we won't have to fall into another booby trap!" Izzy said, Her skin still had dents from when the giant piranha nearly ate her alive.

"Agreed."

At the same time, both Izzy and Ingwer grabbed a lever and pulled them down at the same time. The result was the fire drill alarm echoing in every hallway in Villains High, along with screams from distant students trying to get their butts out of here.

" _False alarm, false alarm!_ " the Headmistress said through the speakers. " _Back to your classes! And I'm suspending everyone in Basic Arson class_!"

"I don't get it. Why would she punish a class of fire-starters who've been taught to never unleash the fire drill?" Izzy frowned.

"Maybe for those who hate the class," Ingwer suggested. "You know, people like me."

 _And another week later_

Ingwer and Izzy ran away screaming after a swarm of bees was released once they pulled a lever.

 _And also another week later_

"OH, COME ON!" Izzy slammed her head on the statue when she saw a noticed tapped on the wall saying that they needed to take the stairs in order to get to class while they were renovating the passage. "IT'S ALMOST FIFTEEN FEET DOWN!"

 _After weeks of getting smashed by boulders, nearly eaten by carnivorous hyenas, catching a cold from an indoor avalanche, drowning from plush toys, and other atrocities_

"I give up!" Izzy whined. "Pull the lever, Ingwer!"

Ingwer pulled the lever and the two girls fell through a trapdoor that lead straight into a sewer pipe that flushed the girls into the local river at Villainapolis.

 _End of flashback ripples and return to present day_

"And _that_ is why we are blaming you for our tardiness, Professor Yzma," Ingwer finished her explanation.

"So you keep running late because of the booby trapped lever?" David Lapieuvre asked. "Wow. Talk about unlucky."

"Wait, how come none of you are scratched or injured because of my mom's stupid lever?" Izzy frowned at the rest of the class.

"We took the elevator." Sean pointed at a bunch of elevator doors right at the back of the class, making Ingwer and Izzy drop their jaws.

"You mean you never got the paper warning about the lever?" Yzma frowned. "I usually put a paper in all my new students' lockers at the beginning of the semester suggesting them to take the elevator rather than run late to class because of the lever. I could have sworn that I put the paper in your lockers as well."

Ingwer and Izzy groaned in pain before collapsing on the floor. Meanwhile, unbeknown to the Potions Chemistry class, Jessie Joker was in her Devilish Literature class, giggling to herself as she cut the papers with her scissors and built her own joker cards with them.

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Sean Abyss, son of Ursula from THE LITTLE MERMAID

Manny Colchis, son of Medea from Greek Mythology

David Lapieuvre, son of Dave the Octopus from PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR

Izzy Yzzi, daughter of Yzma from THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE

Ingwer Hexe, daughter of the Candy Witch from HANSEL AND GRETEL

* Next Episode: A Honey For The Bully


	6. A Honey For The Bully

Villains High: A Honey For The Bully

Narrator: _Remember when I said in the second chapter that love isn't a foreign thing for villains? Well, I should tell you in advance that if there's ONE holiday that every single couple at Villains High adores, it's Lustful Hearts Day._

Some jocks were helping the student party students decorate the school with ornaments and banners for Lustful Hearts Day from pink and dark red hearts glued on the walls to pink and white streamers forming romantic rainbows on the ceiling. Teachers put fresh red, black, and white rose bouquets on their desks, principal Jekyllyde was giving chocolate covered worms to the crows perching by her window.

Narrator: _For students, it was a great time for them to step up and ask for their love interest's hearts, and many of them achieve it..._

Florence Poison Isley was stunned to see red vines growing out of her as soon as she opened the door until pink magnolia blossoms bloomed and showed the cursive words ' _Will you be my date to the LHD dance? Love, Vergil'_ , making her gasp and accept the flower that Vergil gave her on his knees. In the Wicked Bakery classroom, Ingwer Hexe pulled out a heart-shaped cake out of an oven and carefully used vanilla frosting to write 'Sean X Ingwer' before putting the prepared cake in a box and putting the box on the seat she knew her boyfriend would sit at. Not too far from the main staircase, Kory sneaked a mistletoe on Xaos' forehead and kissed her surprised boyfriend before he could respond.

Narrator: _...and some who just need more time._

"HUMPH!" Hannah South rejected the advances of Gabriel Legume and stormed off, leaving the son of Gaston stunned and eventually get angry when he sees how successful Martin Fiske is at asking Ruby Kyle like a gentleman if she would like to spend time with him on Lustful Hearts Day, to which she gladly accepted. Villains High was really getting into the romantic mood, especially since tomorrow night was going to be the Lustful Hearts Day Dance, and any couple madly in love wouldn't dare to miss.

Narrator: _But, for one particular student, Lustful Hearts Day...was the worse day of the year. And_ _ **she**_ _took great pleasure in trying to ruin it for everyone else._

"Check out this cologne I got for...AAAAAAHHHH!" Macy was showing Haya a new cologne bottle she bought for her boyfriend Manny Colchis for Lustful Hearts Day, but as soon as she opened the cap in order to let Haya sniff a sample of cologne, a ghostly lemon colored cobra slithered its way out and hissed at the girls. Haya grabbed the bottle and threw it as far as she could. It landed in the jeerball field and ruined a good half of the terrain. The Unfair Negotiation teacher, Count Olaf, sat on his chair at the beginning of his class and opened his desk's drawer in order to pull out his students' corrected homework from last week. Tar and paper confetti exploded out of the drawer and onto his face, making the teacher run in a fright from the burning tar and his students laughing at him. In the school's pet daycare, Penny Cobblepot saw her animals making spitting sounds and saw that the treats she had bought for them had turned into dirty soil, making the creatures spit the gunky food out of their mouths and glare at their caretaker.

Balloons for the dance were being popped, streamers and confetti were turning into live snakes, cockroaches, and other forms of vermin, girls screamed when they saw the beautiful dresses they bought with their annual allowances were turned into rags, boys blamed one another for the unusual withering of the bouquets they got for their dates, and the mystery meat at the Cruella-teria came to life.

"Alright, that's it!" Noir Du Feu and a couple of the angry students marched towards the one culprit they knew could be responsible. They found her in the library, reading a spell book while being under the company of her most notorious lackeys. "We know you're behind the mayhem, Penna!"

Penna De Mort, the daughter of Voldemort, barely moved her bluish eyes from her book. "Not my fault you're being miserable at the weakest holiday of the year," she said.

"Lustful Hearts Day is _not_ weak!" Macy retorted. "You're the one who just can't stand seeing other people together in couples! Even if they're kissing at any time of the year, you blast a vomiting spell on them!"

"And then your lackeys join in on _your_ fun!" Sean said, pointing at the other two. "You, Jessie, put tar in Professor Olaf's desk and burned the flowers me and the other guys got for our dates!"

"And _you_ ruined all the food in school that we made!" Penny pointed accusingly at Minuit Sparkle. "My animals nearly died because of you!"

"Too bad, so sad," Minuit made a mock pout at her before cackling with Penna and Jessie.

"Wake up a bit, losers!" Penna said coldly. "It's a school for villains, so making people miserable when they are so weak from mushy sensitivity..."

"No, your problem is that your stoned heart doesn't give a shit!" Macy snapped. "You ever heard of 'even evil has loved ones'?" A thundering sound cracked in the library, scaring the angry students.

"Now read my lips!" She said. "I don't give a hiss about what you think, I _hate_ Lustful Hearts Day and I will ruin it forever, starting with tomorrow night's dance!" She got up and left the library with her lackeys, leaving the other students dreading for what would happen to them if they let Penna De Mort ruin Lustful Hearts Day.

 _Later, at Ruby's locker_

"And the best part about my day so far is that I won't have to go to that silly dance. Good thing that Martin has good taste. End of log."

Ruby tapped the STOP button of her tape recorder as soon as she recorded the events of her day. _The advantages of despising written diaries_ , she smugly thought to herself as she put her device back in her bag and returned to placing and taking supplies from her locker. A banging sound came from the locker next to her and she saw Penna De Mort miserably slouching on it.

"You OK, Penna?" Ruby asked in concern despite everything she heard of the other students about Penna being such a monster.

"No!" Penna snapped miserably. "Minuit and Jessie aren't going to help me ruin the Lustful Hearts Day dance!"

"Oh, right! From what I heard, Minuit had to go practice with the other jeerleaders for the upcoming regionals and the Joker wanted Jessie to help him jinx the latest Valentine's Day sales."

"How come you know that?"

"Jessie ain't a silent jack-in-the-box." Penna nodded and Ruby's point in discomfort. "Well, have fun." She shut her locker and began to make her way.

"'Have fun'?" Penna arched an eyebrow in confusion before catching up to Ruby. "You're talking as if you're not going to the dance."

"I'm not," Ruby replied. "Martin asked me if we could spend time together at this nice restaurant that he's familiar with in midtown rather than go to that no-different-than-the-others-party for Lustful Hearts Day. Then we'll go back to his castle to watch the entire _How I Met Your Devil_ series..."

"You're going to watch all seven seasons in one night?" Penna said suspiciously. "His butler will get suspicious if he finds the two of you sleeping on the couch..." Her voice trailed off in a sad tone. "At least you'll be doing something with somebody on Lustful Hearts Day while I'm doomed to ruin it myself. It's no fun ruining a mushy feeling day if your lackeys aren't doing it with you..."

They stopped by a water fountain, where Ruby refilled her bottle in advance for Gymnastics class. "Penna, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Lustful Hearts Day so much?"

The lavender-skinned girl sighed and fidget her fingers as her hands rested on her hips until she finally gave in and told Ruby her reason for hating Lustful Hearts Day. "I used to like this guy named Mandire Sullivan back when I studied at Hogwarts. He was the only person who bothered to be nice to me since being the daughter of Voldemort made you seen as vermin..."

"Was he cute?"

" _Very_ handsome."

"Tall, dark, and slightly muscular while retaining his slender form?"

"No, no, and yes. He was average-sized, was close to a reddish brunette, and the pureblood Slytherin Quidditch captain." Penna sighed. "I was so crushing on him..."

"So what went wrong? Did your dad kill him or something?"  
"Worse...Even though Mandire fit Voldemort's ideals of a wizard, Voldemort didn't want me to become a villainess weakened by love but a powerful one driven from an emotionless mind like him, so he brainwashed Mandire and made him troll some other Slytherin girl in order to make me think he was toying with me, so I..." Penna tilted her head and put herself in a stiff position while giving a gagging voice of someone dying.

"You killed him?" Ruby said in disbelief. "And even though you now know that your dad was responsible for all this, you still like to destroy Lustful Hearts Day?"

"I killed Mandire _on_ Lustful Hearts Day, Ruby! That's why I hate this stupid holiday!" She dropped herself on the floor and dropped her face on her knees. "I hate seeing all these couples in love or admirers running after unrequited crushes. I hate love potions, Lustful Hearts Day gifts, the dance, the kissing tree... **everything**! It's just a painful reminder of how I lost my chance my romance a hundred years ago! And now my lackeys can't help me at ruining tomorrow's dance because of their own personal upcoming plans and it's no fun when I do it all alone by myself!"

Ruby gently rubbed her on the back in comfort. She understood what Penna was going through, but at the same time she couldn't just let the daughter of Voldemort crash the party. Then an idea hit her. "What if, instead of ruining things this year, you try to find yourself a friend to spend time with?" She suggested. "You know, somebody who mutually shares your disdain for Lustful Hearts Day and you can spend the holiday talking non-stop about how much you both hate it?"

Penna looked skeptically at her. "How the heck am I going to find such a friend? Almost everybody hates me!"

"Well either you can go out in town and see if you can meet such a friend or you can stay here and listen everyone complaining on how everything is suddenly out of stock now and they can't purchase anything to replace the Lustful Hearts Day gifts that you and your lackeys destroyed..."

Penna instantly got up and chuckled nervously. "Unknown friend, here I come!"

Ruby chuckled to herself as she watched Penna leave, because the former knew that the one thing people above a hundred years hated, it was young people talking non-stop about shopping, sales, and dates mashed together.

 _Later on in the afternoon, at the Villainapolis Central Park_

Usually, being the daughter of Voldemort had its perfect advantages. When you go to places like the Villainapolis Central Park, people scream and scat to make way for you as soon as someone says: "It's the daughter of Voldemort! Everyone run for your life!" It's usually followed with screams, handicapped people miraculously running off their wheelchairs, babies jumping off their carriers and learning how to run for the first time, and carriage horses fleeing on their hind legs before battling one another to get away first. On a daily basis, Penna would have been pleased to see others fleeing in fright, but since for once she was looking for a new friend on Lustful Hearts Day, it didn't help that the only livings in the Villainapolis Central Park other than her were the dying wind, a few squirrels who petrified at the sight of her, and crows flying in the air, searching for the next carcass to eat. At least someone was having fun at the park today...

 _CRASH!_

Penna jumped. The sound of breaking glass or some other fragile material was heard from behind a thicket growing under the Dead Oak Row. Curious as to why she'd hear this sound while she was all alone in the park, Penna went towards the thicket. Due to having spent so much time around snakes and other serpentine-like creatures, she was used to moving around without leaving a sound off her footsteps at all.

 _CRASH!_

"Hurry it up, you bumbling idiots!"

Penna hid in the thicket and spied on the scene from the other side. A bunch of teens seemed to be playing some sort of baseball game, a game that involved the pudgiest teen throwing an object from a pile of diverse objects while the sole female picked up the remains of the destroyed objects that were swung on by the tallest of the trio.

"Yes, your Highness!" The pudgiest teen, who looked like some sort of barefooted swamp creature in a ragged tunic and moss-colored tabard, picked up a heart-shaped perfume vial from the pile of objects. Penna gasped. The pile that the teen was taking his objects from were all the items she had seen in the stores for the Lustful Hearts Day sales all over Villainapolis: perfume bottles, heart-shaped boxes full of chocolate, pink teddies with heart-shaped noses, flower bouquets, books about romantic poetry...everything that you'd buy at Lustful Hearts Day was here, piled up and being smashed around by a bunch of teens.

 _At least their well intentioned,_ Penna thought.

Something landed on her head. She looked up and saw a white imp, an opossum-like mischievous wood creature, giving her a toothy grin. "Get off me!" She hissed at the imp and began to pull it off her hand after he refused to listen to her and managed to throw him away from her. She sighed in relief until she heard a groan and the sound of a body hitting a tree trunk. Her head turned like an automaton and saw that she accidently threw the imp into the chest of the guy who was swinging at the thrown objects with his staff.

"Your Highness!" As the other teens rushed to tend the other one, Penna quickly used an invisibility spell on herself and proceeded to sneak out as best as she could, only she got caught a minute later by a hand that seemed to not have been fooled by her spell and knew precisely where her shoulder was.

"Don't even think about it..." She said coldly at whoever was holding her. A strange inhaling noise touched her unseen ear, making her internally gasp. For the first time in her life, someone was actually crazy enough to _sniff_ at the daughter of Voldemort.

"Snakeskin and violets," a surprisingly charming male voice said. "For someone who had the audacity of throwing my imp at me, you do have a nice scent."

"How dare you!" Penna snapped. "Your imp was annoying me on my head and you dare to sniff at me of all the people!"

"Why don't you consider adding an extra spell on your invisibility one to block off your scent?" The male teen asked smugly. "I'd bet even a dog could track you...OUCH!" Penna used one of her invisible legs to kick him in order to run away, but as son as she did, he managed to tackle her down to the point where they rolled down a cliff and landed into one of the park's lakes.

The problem is that lakes in Villainapolis aren't your typical lakes: they're deeper than an abyss, and for someone who can't swim like Penna, it was a ticket for an unwanted bath. She tried to move her arms in order to keep her head on the surface but all her splashing was starting to choke her mouth with lungs. Even a cry for help couldn't save her... Until a pair of arms pulled her out and carried her back to shore. Through her coughing, Penna noticed that she had been lifted above ground, which meant that whoever saved her was a flying one. Once she got gently placed on the lake's sandy shores, she got a better look at her savior and nearly dropped her jaw.

He was the teen she had seen smashing the Lustful Hearts Day objects, but she hadn't realized that he was tall and handsome. Well, his humanoid athletic build was like an exoskeleton covered by a green tunic held up by a golden belt, dark blue sleeves and pants, red armor-epaulettes and fingerless gloves, maroon sandal boots, and fingerless cyan gauntlets. All of his clothing had some sort of leaf or vine motif. Brown horns formed around a golden jewel on his head like a crown and pointy ears grew on the sides. On his back was a pair of majestic dragonfly wings with colorful glass-like patterns that shone in beautiful purple lights due to the sun. But the most dazzling parts of him were his eyes of a rich hazel hue that she couldn't pull her bluish eyes away from.

For the first time in forever, Penna couldn't lock her eyes away from someone or complain about the soaked condition of her clothes.

"You're alright?" He asked with the same voice as before, only this time he was more concerned.

"Yes, thank...ATCHOO!" She sneezed.

"Your Highness!" The other teens rushed to them with some towels they had taken from the pile of Lustful Hearts Day sales items. Without saying anything, he grabbed one of them and covered Penna in it to warm her up. Much to her dismay, it was one of those cartoon-heart motif blankets with the words 'XOXO YOU WITH SMOOCHES' that she hated.

"Great...ATCHOO! Of all the...ATCHOO...holidays that I...ATCHOO...hate, this...ATCHOO...is by far the worst! ATCHOO!" She kept sneezing uncontrollably.

"Great, she's just like the prince," the female teen said. "He can't even stand the holiday himself!"

"ATCHOO!"

"We'd better get indoors and fetch her some medicine!" He put a gentle hand on Penna's back and gently escorted her out of the park with the other teens.

 _The next evening_

Ruby was enjoying her dinner with Martin at the fancy restaurant on the night of Lustful Hearts Day until her phone beeped.

She picked it up from her purse. "Oh, I just got a text from Noir! Apparently Penna called in sick today and could come to ruin the Lustful Hearts Day dance as she usually does."

"That's odd." Martin accepted the waiter's offer to refill their beverages. "She never misses on ruining Lustful Hearts Day. It's like a tradition to her."

Ruby smirked as she turned off the ringer of her phone and put it back in her purse. "Oh well, traditions can be broken."

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Vergil Vanderfleet, son of Violet Vanderfleet from TOTALLY SPIES!

Xaos Sethson, son of the Ancient Egyptian god Seth

Penny Cobblepot, daughter of the Penguin from BATMAN comics

Penna De Mort, daughter of Voldemort

Minuit Sparkle, daughter of Midnight Sparkle

To view these characters, search for VILLAINSHIGHROCKS on Deviantart

*Next Episode: How To Make The Green-Eyed Monster*


	7. How To Make The Green-Eyed Monster

Villains High: How To Make The Green-Eyed Monster

 _Narrator: Villains High has many classes where a villain or antihero like the attending students can learn valuable details on the mastery of evil. Of course, nobody takes every class._

The bell's ringing at Villains High and students are rushing to their next period class. A group of them in particular are heading down to the ground levels to go to Professor Narissa's classroom, which was designed to look like that tyrannical queen's lair, only with more desks, a chalkboard with animated writing and drawings, and shelves full of spellbooks, canned body parts of mythological creatures, and a glass chandelier with water dripping down from it in a ticking clock pattern.

 _Narrator: Let's take Queen Narissa's class: she teaches Villainous Witchcraft, a class commonly taken by students with parents possessing magical or alchemy powers. And since many students take Villainous Witchcraft, they also take the connected course known as Spiritual Villainy, which teaches the mastery of evil spiritual magic and controlling spirits, so it happens when the teachers mix their topics together for lessons._

"The eyed-monsters are foul creatures that reside in a mortal's worst sins," Professor Narissa told her students. Her chalkboard showed live drawings of colorful, but beastly monsters residing in a body and driving the owner nuts. "They usual are recognizable for...Can somebody give out a suggestion?"

Only one hand rose up, which was no surprise: Speciosus Narissa, the professor's son and favorite. "They take the color of the sin they reside in."

"Very good, my boy." Professor Narissa winked at her son with pride while the others glared bitterly at Speciosus. The dark-haired queen then proceeded to pass out small glass vials to each of the students along with a small folded piece of paper. "Now, your assignment for this Friday will be to catch one of these eye-monsters and lock it up in the vials I have just handed out to you. In the small papers, you will each find the color of the eyed-monster that you are expected to catch. Now, if you will unfold and reveal..."

The students nodded and unfolded their papers. "Yes!" Speciosus did a victorious clenched fist. "I got purple!"

"Exactly what I'm feeling for you! Pride!" Professor Narissa and her son high-fived one another. While his mother was distracted, Speciosus uncorked his vial and a purple ghost was extracted out of his mother's chest and into the vial. Everyone gasped when they saw Speciosus cork up the vial and hold in his hands the snobby purple spirit shaped like a rabid peacock.

"I hope you all paid attention, students, on how a true villain snatches an eyed-monster like the purple eyed-monster and ends up with extra credit! Next!"

"I got pink!" Bayen Lestrange said in displeasure.

"That would be lust, Lestrange," Professor Narissa said. The son of Bellatrix Lestrange looked like he was changing his mind.

"Mine's yellow," Gothy Gothel said.

"Greed."

"Orange," Ingwer Hexe said.

"Gluttony."

"I got blue," Crystal Maze joined in.

"Laziness."

"I got red, so I'm guessing it's anger," Amanda Von Stiltskin said.

"My color's green..." Sean Abyss said uneasily. "Which means..."

"It means, Abyss, that if you don't catch the most elusive of all the eyed-monsters, the green eyed-monster of envy and jealousy," Professor Narissa said sternly, "you'll get an A, the worst grade a villain can get."

 _The next day, at the library_

"So let me get this straight," Ruby said while she, Martin, Ingwer, and Sean were at the library, "an A is the worst grade you get at Villains High?"

"Grading goes as this: M for Monstrous, N for Nefarious, C for Criminal, D for Dreadful, O for Ordinary, and A for Angel," Martin explained as he answered his questionnaire for his General Evil Monarchy assignment. "It's basically like grading your personality, but it's more about seeing how high your level in evil is."

"I'm screwed!" Sean hissed quietly as he peeked at the other students in the library through the nearest shelf of books. "I'm already on the O- level in Villainous Witchcraft, I can't go down to A-!"

"You're the son of Ursula the Sea Witch." Ruby arched an eyebrow. "How hard can it be?"

"Harder than finding Flotsam an Jetsam in a hay stack!" Sean lowered his tone in defeat. "Cecaelias, especially those with magical powers, are generally all female, but since me and my cousin Mordred are the only males in the family, our magic's pretty weak."

"I've met his mom and his aunt Morgana. I also babysit Sean's eight sisters and Mordred's own eight sisters," Ingwer looked up from her textbook. "Let's just say they aren't exactly friendly." She turned back to Sean. "But Sean, catching an eyed-monster shouldn't be that difficult."

"Really?" Sean rolled his eyes. "Did you already find your orange-eyed monster?"

"I already did," Ingwer said. "Augusta Gloop keeps eating everything she makes in Wicked Bakery class, snatching the eyed-monster of gluttony was easier than my mom giving Augusta a D."

"What about Gothy?"

"Professor John is an easy target."

"Crystal?"

"Jessie Joker sleeps in Unfair Negotiation class."

"I wouldn't blame her," Martin shrugged. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"And Amanda?" Sean was getting desperate.

"It's very hard to miss _one_ villain out of a million in Villainapolis who are pissed about heroes beating them."

"Oh, I give up!" Sean slammed his head onto a shelf full of books on the topic of dragons and the sins of curiosity. "Even if I could find a green eyed-monster, I wouldn't be able to catch it."

"I'm even surprised that you can fit a monster in a puny vial," Ruby commented. "Wouldn't a cage or a box do?"

"Box..." Sean snapped his fingers. "Ruby, you're a genius!"

"Say what?" The others looked at him in confusion.

"If I can't find a green eyed-monster, than I'll just have to steal the sin in resides in to catch it, and I know just where to find the right box!" He started to make his way until Martin grabbed his ankle with one of his monkey feet.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Martin said sternly. "Abyss, you can't be this _indecent_ enough to consider taking Epimetheus' box!"

"Who's Epimetheus?" Ruby asked.

"He means Koutí Epimetheus, one of the antiheroes studying here," Ingwer explained to Ruby. "Koutí's parents are the Titan Epimetheus and the mortal Pandora..."

" _Pandora_?" Ruby stiffened. "As in the same lady who was too curious enough to open a box full of miseries into the universe?"

"Yes, the same lady!" Ingwer panicked. "After centuries of trying to recollect the miseries she 'accidently' unleashed, the only ones she could recover were the seven deadly sins, and I mean the _original, authentic, and powerful_ seven deadly sins! They're much worse than the average eyed-monster that grows in your body!"

"Pandora and Epimetheus managed to lock them tight in a new box meant just for the seven sins and they gave Koutí the responsibility of guarding each of them with her life," Martin added. "Rumors in Villains High go around claiming that the reason Koutí has so many locks, chains, and a code you can't crack is because she keeps the box of sins in her locker all day long except for lunch breaks, gym class, and field trips. Abyss, you'd have to be an _idiot_ to consider snatching the box from Koutí!"

"That's because _I_ , the idiot, know somebody who's an expert at breaking into safes, or in this case lockers." Sean glanced at Ruby, who realized what he meant.

"Oh, no!" Ruby shook a disapproving finger at Sean. "Absolutely not!"

 _After minutes of Sean begging and begging and begging and begging and begging and begging until Ruby finally cracked..._

"And the code is 491739666." Ruby managed to crack the code of Koutí Epimetheus' locker while Ruby was in Evil Drama Class across the building and Martin and Ingwer bit their nails nervously when they watched seventeen lockers away Sean and Ruby opening Koutí's locker. The locker was painted in beige yellow and colorful symbols of each of the sins and full of organized textbooks, binders, drawing pads, a gym uniform, and so many boxes of different colors and sizes.

"Well this is no better than shopping at a shoe store in the middle of the mall," Ruby said when she saw all the stuff in the locker. "How do we one which one is the box with the seven sins?"

"It looks like a jewelry box about this size with a painting of Prometheus getting his liver eaten on the lid," Sean described by placing his hands on his chest and navel.

"You mean this?" Ruby knelt down and pulled out the box in question that was stacked under the gym uniform. Martin and Ingwer shivered at the sight of the box while Sean snatched it.

"Alright!" He grabbed the lid. "Green-eyed monster of Envy, here I come!"

"NO, WAIT!" Martin and Ingwer got out of their hiding spots too late: Sean opened the box, unleashing seven colorful monsters the size of humans that began to spread of all over Villains High.

"I'm going to catch you!" Sean declared as he prepared to run off after a green dog, the sin of Envy that was now running in zigzags throughout the hallways and freezing the water in the water fountains on the way.

"This...is not good," Ingwer said nervously.

 _Minutes later_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Macy Beth was running out of the girls' locker room from Gabriel Legume, who had decided to assault her with lust while she was showering.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Coach Kholtas and the rest of the Gymnastics class wondered when they saw the pink snake of Lust trailing Gabriel and leaving behind a slithering fire on the tiled floor that didn't die even after the sprinklers turned on.

 _Another minutes later_

"This is ridiculous!" Professor John exclaimed as he stood on his desk and his General Evil Monarchy students tried to kick out the giant yellow frog of Greed from their classroom. Greed spat gold gunk at Hannah South, who began to scream when she saw boils growing on her skirt.

" _Finally_ , something interesting happens in this class and we're all about to die!" Noir Du Feu complained when she and Magnus Midas tried to pull Greed out of here by using its hind legs.

 _Another minutes later_.

Augusta Gloop was eating her ham sandwich peacefully in Study Hall until she saw the orange pig of Gluttony appearing on her desk and eating it right out of her hands. Stunned at first, she immediately took out a duffel bag and threw out a bunch of sandwiches of different flavors that she and Gluttony began to disgustingly devour, much to the displeasure of everyone else, especially when it was starting to rain rats, snakes, and toads out of everyone's backpack.

 _Another minutes later_

"Oh, come on!" Izzy Yzzi screamed at the sky when the blue goat Laziness blocked Izzy's path to the main entrance when the latter was running late to class. The goat just kept lazily chewing off the grass, ignoring the fact that Izzy fell into a snake pit when she tried to push Laziness out of the way.

 _Another minutes later_

"I thought a crocodile was enough!" Jane Hook whined as she ran away from the red dismembered bear Anger who got angry at her after she accidently woke him up while he was napping in the janitor's closet near her locker.

 _Another minutes later_

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR FEATHERS, YOU SNOBBY CHICKEN!" Sharon Paon Lei shot a mini canon ball at the purple peacock Pride, who purposely broke the wheels of the cars in the teachers' parking lot as Sharon chased it. The whole school went under chaos as everyone was attacked or chasing the six loose sins. The only sin that wasn't causing any trouble was Envy, who was locked tightly in Sean's vial while Sean himself was watching the apocalypse he inadvertently caused.

"I certainly hope you are proud of yourself, Sean," Ingwer chided him as they sat on the top of the lockers in order to avoid the chaos. "VH will be destroyed because you wanted to pass the homework through cheating!"

"I was desperate!" Sean protested. They then saw Martin swinging from the ceiling's support beams towards them, and hanging on to him were Ruby and a ginger-haired, freckled Caucasian girl they recognized as the guardian of the sins.

"Sean!" Koutí Epimetheus shouted at Sean angrily over the chaos. "Ruby and Martin told me everything! How dare you break into my locker and open my box without asking me first? And give me back Envy!"

Koutí snatched the vial containing Envy from Sean and uncorked it, releasing the green dog who instantly cuddled in Koutí's arms like a puppy. "You poor thing..." she caressed him on the head. "Did that meanie hurt you?"

"If Envy can react nicely to you, do you think you can calm down all the other sins?" Ingwer asked Koutí.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Koutí confessed as she rubbed Envy's belly. "I only take each of them out once a week, four times a month. If I'm not clear, that means I let out Anger on Mondays, Envy on Tuesdays, Gluttony on Wednesdays, Greed on Thursdays, Laziness on Fridays, Lust on Saturdays, and Pride on Sundays. But I've never handled them on the same day all at once."

"So you're saying that the only one you _can_ handle right now is this green beast **because today's Tuesday**?" Martin exclaimed. He then glared at Sean. " _I blame you._ "

"So now what do we do?" Ruby said as they watched the chaos going on among the school. Then, out of nowhere, a severe pitched whistle startled the six sins and made them stop in their tracks.

"Get lost! Shoo!" Penna De Mort gave them threatening kicks, making them whimper and dash back at Koutí like a bunch of frightened animals. "Get back in the box, NOW!" The sins nodded their heads in fright. Lust grabbed Koutí's box out of her hands with its tail and propped it open, allowing all the seven sins to run inside the box and close the lid themselves, leaving everyone speechless while Koutí reclaimed her box. "I should consider get a lock and key for my box next time," she sighed.

" _Or_ , Polyps Brain here should learn that unleashing a sin just because he can't catch a green eyed-monster _is a bad idea_." Penna crossed her arms as she spoke sternly. "Even I wouldn't do something _that_ stupid!"

"No kidding," Martin said sarcastically. "You scared off the seven deadly sins and you're evil incarnate already if that's not bad enough."

"Evil incarnate or not, thanks to Sean here, I'm keeping my box on me 24/7 and I have to pay for locker repair!" Koutí stormed off, carrying her box with her.

"And I need to make a dash," Penna said. "Oh, by the way Ruby, thank you _so much_ for the advice you gave last week!" She gratefully shook Ruby's hand in excitement before hoping off, confusing the others since they've never seen her hop before.

 _Much later, outside Principal Jekyllyde's office_

Martin and Ingwer waited patiently, but nervously, outside the principal's office for their friends who were being lectured for their behavior. Since Ruby had a minor role in all this and Sean had pushed her into it, she was slightly forgiven due to her still being a new student, and the first to come out. While she and Martin made their way, he asked her Penna De Mort's latest reaction.

" _You_ gave Penna De Mort _dating advice_?" Martin was still bewildered. "So that's why she didn't ruin Lustful Hearts Day!"

"Well, technically I suggested she _make a new friend_ ," Ruby corrected him. "I didn't tell her to _go out and get your heart pumped up by this guy you found smashing Lustful Hearts Day merchandise in the park_. So, even though this is not what I'm supposed to be learning here, I ended up saving the day."

Martin gave an amused chuckle. "You know, I like how you accidently save the days."

"Really?"

"Believe me, you 'accidently' saved me from being chased around by Amelia by bumping into me on your first day here." He held her hand meaningfully, making her smile.

"Yeah, I guess I don't mind _that_ saving."

Meanwhile, while Martin and Ruby were leaving together, Sean just got out of the principal's office and met up with Ingwer. "So good news is that Professor Narissa gave me a D in advance for unleashing the sins and creating chaos and accidently injuring Speciosus' leg," he said, "and the bad news is that the principal's giving me a month of detention and making it up to Koutí by helping her babysit the sins during that period. Swell..."

"You know you could have just caught a green-eyed monster, right?" Ingwer told him matter-of-factly. "Heck, you had one growing in you back in the library when we were talking about how everyone else got their monsters ahead of you."

"What? How? Why didn't you...OOOOOHHH!" Sean gripped his hair in frustration. "Even in that I'm on the O- level!"

"Look on the positive side." Ingwer poked Sean's nose playfully. "You have at least one M+ in one topic!"

"I do?" Sean looked up with optimism and found himself tackled with a kiss from Ingwer that left him stunned when she pulled back.

"Yep. An M+ in the boyfriend category," Ingwer giggled, making Sean grin. "Yeah, OK, _this_ topic I'm an expert at," he agreed. He held Ingwer in his arms and kissed her back, his tentacles coming out to affectionately wrap around Ingwer's lower body or to shape out hearts.

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Gothy Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel from TANGLED

Bayen Lestrange, son of Bellatrix Lestrange from HARRY POTTER

Crystal Maze, daughter of Jareth the Goblin King from LABYRINTH

Koutí Epimetheus, daughter of the Titan Epimetheus and Pandora from Greek Mythology

Magnus Midas, son of King Midas from Greek Mythology

Augusta Gloop, daughter of Augustus Gloop from CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY

Jane Hook, daughter of Captain Hook from PETER PAN

To view these characters, search VILLAINSHIGHROCKS on Deviantart.

*Next Episode: The Joker And The Grinch


	8. The Joker And The Grinch

Villains High: The Joker And The Grinch

 _ **Note from the cast: due to the narrator being absent from the flu, Ruby Kyle agreed to act as substitute narrator.**_

 _Ruby: Hi there. So, as you know, once you're new at Villains High, you experience a bunch of new things. Classes where you learn to be evil, potential enemies, your ideal evil soulmate... But there are two things that I learned on one particular day. The first is that every student here tries to do his or her worst to gain a certain title that grants them respect and popularity...depending on what the title is._

Ruby walked down the hallway during the class intersect in order to fetch her supplies for Darts and Crafts, her most preferred class in Villains High. As she walked, she passed Ingwer Hexe, who was selling her pastries to a bunch of students dire to lay their hands on her sweet, tantalizing goods.

 _Ruby: Ingwer's a good example. For being such a sweet cook, she has the title of Most Wanted Chef._

Along the way, in the library, Calculatorus Cinch and Miranda Tweedy were busy counting their money and calculating the amount of money their dream evil enterprise should aim for by the time they graduate.

 _Ruby: Miranda and Calculatorus have the shared title of Most Money-Obsessed Geeks, which is something they take more as a compliment than as an insult._

 _I could go on about the list of titles, but we have one title to discuss. The title of..._

"JESSIE!"

Ruby nearly got a heart attack before even reaching her locker. Noir Du Feu, her friend and locker neighbor, was covered in masses of tar, car oil, and a ghastly brown liquid that smelled like dog food. Judging by how that sludge looked like it was pouring out of Noir's locker, Ruby assumed that Noir was the victim of one of the jokes of Villains High's most nefarious prankster.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Jessie came rushing in before bursting into laughter. "I must have mistaken your locker for my shower!" She bursted into laughter, which ticked Noir.

"That's it!" Noir's hands began to glow with purple energy blasts until Ruby calmed her down.

"Don't worry, Noir. I always keep a set of spare clothes in my locker," Ruby said. She proceeded to unlock her locker.

"Pure Tamaran fabric! Now look at it! It's ruined!" Noir showed her dirty tank top to Jessie. "Honestly, Jessie, do you ever get tired of pulling pranks on others?"

Jessie Joker feigned to be shocked. "Noir, I thought you knew me better than this! I am the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn, so pranking is in my DNA! It's what makes me...me!"

"What's this?" Ruby pulled out something that wasn't in her locker before: a package wrapped in red wrapping paper with a nice green ribbon attached to the top.

"OH, NO!" Noir grabbed the package and threw it onto the floor, stomping it with her foot. "This is written Jessie Joker all over!"

"What?" Jessie looked confused.

"Yo, Joker!" A group of shocks came buy and threw wrapped packages at Jessie. Brown smudge landed on her face and stained the floor as Stiff Tannen and Gabriel Legume led the rest of the jocks into smashing the packages. "We had enough of your tar explosives in our lockers! Take back your garbage!"

"This garbage isn't even mine!" Jessie protested.

 _Ruby: It went on all day. Students were smashing unopened wrapped packages that they found in their lockers because they were thought it was part of a huge prank with Jessie's name on it. I don't blame them, really. Even before I came to Villains High, Jessie Joker had the title of Most Nefarious Prankster, and she took great pride in it._

 _But honestly, after seeing the way she looked so crushed today, I had second thoughts._

"Hey, can I sit here?" Ruby asked Jessie when she found the latter sitting all by herself in the Cruella-teria. Minuit had to spend lunchtime with jeerleading practice and Penna was...somewhere.

"Murder yourself if you must..." Jessie mumbled as she poked her dried blood purée with her fork while other students sitting at nearby tables shot glares at Jessie.

"You know, I don't think you put those packages in everyone's lockers," Catwoman's daughter said genuinely. "If they were, we'd have more dramatic effects."

"Yeah, usually I'm more into putting explosive tar in lockers, reversing street signs, switch the jeerleading squad's hair gels with super glue, unscrew the teacher's chair, and go to class two hours early and sneak back out after making a large cartoon graffiti of the teacher's ugly face..."

"Like the one you did to Professor Olaf in Evil Drama Class where you made him look like a theatrical hunchback?" Ruby chuckled. "OK, _that_ one was pretty funny!"

"Thanks." Jessie smiled a bit. "But still, who's been putting those packages in lockers if it wasn't me?" She gasped and clenched her fists while her face was burning red. "Someone's trying to steal my title as Most Nefarious Prankster!"

 _Ruby: OK, this is not the second thing I learned today, but it's one of the first things I learned about Joker and Harley Quinn's kid when I first came to VH:_ _ **no one**_ _steals her title as Most Nefarious Prankster. One time, just for the heck of it, this girl I know named Tara Sam Scam tried to pull a prank on Jessie by stuffing Jessie's purse with her Scamlar product and making Jessie get chased by an army of Jessie' clones. It...did not work out because Jessie had a bag off salt on her that she used to annihilate the clones and the next thing Tara Sam knew...Well, let's just say that Jessie gave Tara Sam a bad case of trypanophobia._

"No, wait..." Jessie rubbed her chin in thought. "Nobody would be that stupid enough to steal my title..." Just as she said that, Diego Harkness came passing by their table. He stopped and looked at Jessie with a smile.

"Hey, Jessie. That was swell nice of you to drop that little gift in my locker," he said gratefully.

"Little...gift?" Jessie frowned. Diego nodded and pulled something out of his backpack with his spare hand. It was a silver boomerang with blue graffiti designs of kangaroos and Diego's initials. The light reflecting on the silver metal of the boomerang was so bright that it made others pause in their meals and admire the view.

"Aye, this wicked boomerang that you left in my locker with that red wallaby wrapping paper and this note." He handed a small greeting card to Jessie, who had a good look at it while Diego showed off his shiny boomerang to the others.

"That's...not even my handwriting!" Jessie showed the greeting card to everyone. "I don't make my words end with such curves and I don't sign with a 'G'."

"Either the sender doesn't know how to spell 'Jessie' or..." Ruby snapped her hands in realization. "Somebody is just giving presents to everyone and they all think it's from you, making you look like a complete fool! The question is, who is this G?"

 _Later, in the Technevilology lab_

Morgan Mallard and Connor Bullock were the Duo Investigators at Villains High. Whenever somebody needed private investigating, such as finding stolen homework, unfaithful boyfriends, or spies from Power Hero High, the daughter of Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber and the son of Harvey Bullock were on the case.

At first, it was hard to convince both of them to help out Ruby and Jessie. Morgan was willing to help tem at first, but it took some donuts as bribe money to convince Connor to forget family issues and help out the daughters of three of Gotham's worst villains. Since the Technevilology lab was available today, they used the computers there to narrow down who this 'G' was.

"We can cross Gabriel Legume off our list," Morgan said as she read Gabriel's student profile in Villains High's secret student files. Honestly, what was so secret about them? Almost every student who got M+ in Technevilology was able to hack in a computer. "With that brutal brain of his, he'd probably have left dents on the lockers as his signature."

"Gitane Trouillefou, then?" Connor suggested.

"Nah, she's too preoccupied with planning parties than with putting presents in lockers." Jessie shook her head. "Who else is on the list?"

"Gilliard Moss," Morgan read the next profile. She looked at the others, who shook their heads at her. No, there was no way that Gilliard Moss would break a locker just to put in a present. Besides, they would have found swamp muck in their lockers since his hands would never stop sweating some despite his hours of washing them.

"Well, it can't be Gertrude Husk or Gehörnt King," Connor said. "If they were to put anything in anyone's locker, it would be skeletons or serum-infected cats. And Gelyk Amon is more into paper propaganda."

"Many 'G' isn't a first name but a last name," Ruby suggested. "Like..." She snapped her fingers. "Moonlight Glimmer?"

"More into propaganda than buddy presents," Connor said casually.

"Réaltra Gallaxhar?"

"Stop!" Jessie made them stop. "This ain't getting us anywhere! We'll never figure out who this G is at this rate! I might as well keep getting picked on for locker surprises that aren't even mine!"

"Locker surprises..." Morgan looked like she got an idea and began to tap on the computer she was using. She tried accessing the security camera footages, which were on 24/7, and stopped when she found the areas in each video that she was looking for. Right at the point where they all showed a small, feminine like figure well-covered with a red hoodie, ski mask, gloves, and boots, carrying a large sack-like purse and using a screwdriver to unscrew the doors of each locker where she put a package in and re-screwed the doors back in place before making a run for it. "For one, we know that _G_ is a female. Question is, who is it?"

"I can't believe this!" Jessie was shocked, as if a piece of her dignity was stolen. "She used my technique of unscrewing locker doors! That's what I do everytime I pull a prank on others by stuffing their lockers!"

"Is that how you did it with Noir when she got your tar surprise?" Ruby asked.

"No, for the tar, I prefer to keep it classified." Jessie said flatly before clenching her fist. "But if this _underdog of an elf_ think that she can steal _my_ trademark of breaking into lockers! I demand her identity ASAP!"

"And I got an idea just for that," Connor said with a smug. He went online to his page on Felon-book (the evil version of Facebook), and typed a message to all his friends. "We'll say that tomorrow morning, before class starts, we will have the very first VH Present Giving and everyone will have to give a gift to the student, other than themselves, that they find the most evil." He hit the envelope button and his message got sent. "Whoever this G girl is must think that your title of Most Nefarious Prankster is something worth stealing, so there's no doubt that she might attempt to try to 'please' you with a little surprise from her part."

Jessie sighed and nodded.

"Let's just hope this works," Ruby noted.

 _The next day, before class started_

It was a good thing that two of Connor's Felon-book friends were Charles Frollo and Leidi Du Wifi, who both ran their own gossip journals at Villains High, so the news of VH Present Giving were told via printed journals, sticky notes on lockers, and whispers through the hallways. By the morning, everyone, students and teachers alike, had brought presents for all those they thought to be the most evil. Principal Jekyllyde was touched when she saw almost every single teacher come to her with a wrapped gift. Lots of the jocks went chicken and gave Haya Yu, the most athletic girl they dreaded, all the presents they had in store.

Of course, some did cheat...

"Aw!" Ruby cooed when she found two Siamese kittens in the box that Martin gave her.

"I thought you might like them, since...you know...you're great and all..." Martin blushed. Ruby smiled as her new kittens, now named Gem and Jade, hopped on her shoulders and watched their new owner give a grateful peck to Martin on the cheek, making him blush even harder.

"You hippies make me sick," Jessie muttered. She then saw Penna coming towards them. Her eyes blinked when she noticed a violet bouquet and a card that Penna was hugging close to her chest. "Uh, Penna? Did you get replaced by a clone who actually got a present?"

"Nope," Penna said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh, I know..." ruby said with a smug and gave Penna a small elbow bump on the arm. "Is this the guy you met during Lustful Hearts Day?"

"Yes," Penna sighed. "I got these from him. He's going to be a new transfer student at VH..."

"Can't wait to meet him," Martin said. "Although, I'm shocked that a guy would actually...OW!" Martin grabbed his left monkey foot and rubbed the pain off after Jessie stomped her foot on him. Still, it did not stop her from grimacing at the idea of Penna...being with someone of the opposite gender.

"Attention, everyone!" Principal Jekyllyde spoke from her spot on the first few steps of the Main Staircase in order to get away from the crowd of evil kids. "Now, has everyone given his or her VH Present Giving...present?" She looked at the nearby teachers, who merely shrugged.

"Yes!" The students all said.

"I...I haven't."

Everyone gasped in confusion when they turned to see who had spoken. Jessie stood her ground. Now was probably the moment to see who was this G.

Somebody popped out from the shadows of the corner near the water fountain. It was the same fully covered girl that Jessie, Ruby, Morgan, and Connor had seen in the footages. Students moved to make way for the girl as she walked slowly and timidly towards Jessie, who noticed the genuine movements. G finally stopped a good foot away from Jessie until she pulled out a medium-sized package wrapped in platinum blue paper.

"H...Happy VH Present Giving, Jessie!" G instantly shoved the present in Jessie's arms in embarrassment, leaving the latter stunned.

"Why are you entirely covered?" Noir asked curiously. Jessie, meanwhile, slowly opened the package.

"Bet that twisted imp tried to make a bigger fool of herself by mocking Joker with a present!" Gabriel Legume sneered. The other jocks sneered as well while Jessie pulled out her gift from her package.

"Hey! It's that knew BUDI-phone that I always wanted!" Jessie smiled in excitement as she held up her new phone, which even came with a harlequin-designed phone case. "But, how did you know?"

"I...hacked into the school's student profiles before I transferred here in order to figure out what presents to get you all," G admitted. "Giving presents to everyone is...kind of how I try to make friends."

"Aw, that's so nice!" Ruby said.

"Eesh, now I feel bad for stomping on the package that I got in my locker..." Noir rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Wait up!" Penna raised her hand. "If you wanted to make friends, why didn't you just give them in person? Why put them in lockers?"

G clutched her hoodie and looked around, seeing the eyes of all those curious beings. She sighed and finally gave in. She removed her ski mask and hoodie, revealing her red shirt with white puffs on the collar and sleeves, her mass of long green and blush-tinted hair, and her green skin with some slightly visible hints of hair. A Santa hat fashioned headband held her head up.

"Miss Whovier, _now's_ the time you make yourself public to everyone?" Principal Jekyllyde demanded. "The teachers said you weren't here yesterday for your first day of school!"

"Oh, I get it now!" Penna snapped her fingers in realization. "You're Grinchelda May Whovier, the daughter of the Grinch and Martha May. You're that new transfer student from Whoville."

"Yep..." Grinchelda looked down in embarrassment. "I was afraid that nobody would be nice to me on the first day since I got green skin and all..."

"Seriously, you're worried about skin color?" Martin rolled his eyes. "We've got humanoid ponies, green swamp monster, baby-eating witches, jeerleaders with blue or purple skin, and other weird stuff going on around this school, and your main concern is that you'll be judged for your _skin color_?"

"My old man wasn't exactly respected for his physique when he was my age, you know." Grinchelda arched an eyebrow.

"No kidding!" Gabriel mocked. "You should have thought of going to the barber before showing up here all hairy!" He, most of the jocks, and a couple other students laughed at the comment, making Grinchelda cringe in embarrassment. Feeling enraged, Jessie pulled out an expendable stick, a roll of duct tape, and two electric razors. She taped on razor on each end and turned them on, creating her own chainsaw majorette stick that she prepared to aim for all the laughing kids, who each got an _oh crap_ look.

"Here's my VH Present Giving present!" Jessie smiled sadistically before running after all the students and whacking her weapon at them. "Disciplinary shaving!"

"Should we put a stop to this?" Professor Narissa asked while the teachers and principal watched from their spot the mayhem that the students were creating.

"Eh, let's leave them." Coach Kholtas shrugged. "That's the most exercise I've seen them do ever since I first started teaching here."

"Hey, what if you ask Jessie Joker for her stick?" Professor Yzma suggested as they walked away to the teacher's break room for refuge and a nice cup of coffee. "Maybe that way, you can make the students run more laps."

"As much fun as it sounds, it's again Hun principles," Coach Kholtas admitted.

 _Ruby: Well, you got it. This is how I learned the second thing. The lesson was that, even when you're doing it for the evil, you can't just claim a title to yourself because you always end up finding someone else who's also as equally suited as you for the application._

 _After all, that was how Jessie ended up making herself a new friend and a fellow Most Nefarious Prankster._

Grinchelda and Jessie giggled to themselves as they watched from the third floor the staircase before them. They waited until finally, at the right moment, Coach Kholtas stepped on the booby step. The plank broke and the coach slid down the stairs, nearly risking her life as the planks broke during the ride. She landed on a student, who acted as a human pillow, while Principal Jekyllyde screamed at the sight of a good portion of the staircase being destroyed.

"Oh, no!" Grinchelda gasped mockingly. "Those steps are out of date!"  
"See, I told you school can be a dangerous place!"

They giggled and high-fived one another

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Calculatorus Cinch, son of Principal Cinch from EQUESTRIA GIRLS: FRIENDSHIP GAMES

Miranda Tweedy, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy from CHICKEN RUN

Diego Harkness, son of Captain Boomerang from SUICIDE SQUAD

Morgan Mallard, daughter of Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber from DARKWING DUCK

Connor Bullock, son of Harvey Bullock from GOTHAM

Grinchelda May Whovier, daughter of the Grinch and Martha May Whovier from HOW THE GRINCH STOLE CHRISTMAS

*Next Episode: A Love Triangle...NOT!


	9. A Love TriangleNOT!

Villains High: A Love Triangle...NOT!

 _Days after the last episode_

' _So you really like this Stephan guy, Jessica?_ ' Jessica Bonne Fire's best friend, Mary Fieldblaise asked while they drank their beers in a rundown pub known as THE BURNING BASS.

' _Sure thing, Mary. He's smart, good-looking, loyal, a strong believer of democracy... and_ human! _ **'**_

"Oh, come on!" Martin raised his hands in the air in exasperation. It was Saturday night and he was in his castle, watching another episode of HOW I MET YOUR DEVIL with Ruby and Gilliard, only this time they were accompanied by Penna and her new friend, Marius Bogfae. "That's her only excuse real excuse for wanting to date Stephan!"

"Didn't she say that she found him smart, good-looking, loyal, and a strong believer in democracy...whatever that is?" Marius frowned while he ate some popcorn.

"Hardly. That's just her excuse to not be with Edward Lucifer." Penna rolled her eyes.

"I know!" Ruby drank her cup of root beer. "In almost every single episode where Edward and Jessica interact, he keeps pestering her on how they're meant to be the series main interspecies couple!"

' _No doubt about it, Satina._ ' Detective Hornald Tombstone and his associate were discussing between one another in the Demonic Police Department about the investigation they were doing on a murder, with for a victim a polygamist demon. ' _The human who murdered our fellow demon is a man named Stephan Ash._ '

The teens gasped.

' _His dossier says that he had a sister who was one of our fellow demon's human pets_ ," Satina added in as they went through the dossier of the suspect. ' _He's also known for lashing at demons who had ownership of his family and friends, even though they were purchased legally.'_

 _'Gee, when will these humans ever learn that when a demon makes business with them at the market, they do it cleanly.'_

 _'Apparently, never._ '

"I can't believe it! It sounds like something Bayen would do!" Penna said in disbelief before taking a bunch of popcorn and eating it. Marius stiffened a bit and asked. "Wait. Who's Bayen?"

 _'That does it, Jessica!_ " Edward Lucifer had broken into Jessica's apartment right when she was taking a shower when he got an associate's tip that she was going out with another man. He dragged her out of the bathroom once she put on her thong underwear and bra and threw her on the dirty armchair she had in her tiny living place. ' _I give you all the demonic, devoted love I have for you and this how you give me your gratitude! By having an affair with another human!'_

 _'There was nothing between us, Edward! I told you several times that our species can not collide into romance!'_

"Bayen's the son of Bellatrix Lestrange, of my father's old followers." Penna frowned. "He's insane."

"Why, what did he do?" Marius asked.

' _Well then perhaps it's time I treat you like how my peers treat their female human pets!_ ' Edward Lucifer sneered. He made Jessica flip over so that her sexy butt would face him and he shackled her wrist and ankles. ' _Here's how it is._ " He brutally landed his hand on her right buttock, making her yelp and shiver while he kept squeezing it, making the female audience want to throw up. ' _A rustic hunting palace by the lava river of the underworld, my servants bringing over cooked bat stew,'_ he then did the disturbing thing of putting his spare hand on her left breast and molesting it at the same time than the buttock he was already holding, ' _my_ _ **dear**_ _little wife in a bikini relaxing as a give her a very soothing massage to her well-developed tits and rumps, and in exchange for my grand physical therapies gives me hordes of babies...'_

"OK, that's sick!" Martin turned the TV off. "I know this is Villainapolis, the town of villains and all, but I would _never_ treat a woman like some sort of trophy wife!"

"Same here," Marius and Gilliard nodded in agreement.

"Good thing, because I would have pulverized you all on the spot," Penna said flatly. They all looked at her in the hopes that she was kidding, but sadly she wasn't. "Frankly, I find it a miracle that men like Gabriel Legume and Bayen Lestrange are still around."

"How so?" Marius asked.

"Because they're the kind of villains who are the most idiotic," Gilliard said. "The kind of villains who lust on people of the opposite gender and still have no clue that these people aren't into them."

 _The next day, at school_

 _Narrator: Villains and antiheroes in a school like Villains High learn multiple forms of villainy. Among those cruel classes was Lustful Pervertology, a class that taught everyone on how to crush, exploit, abuse, enslave, and sexually harass members of the opposite gender. So if this too much for you, I highly recommend that you switch to another channel._

"A quick reminder of your homework," Professor Jabba told the students as they began to put their things away and get out of class once the bell rang. "Your homework is to trap for a minimum of six hours an already relationship-confined person in his or her _au naturel_ state. I wish you good luck and enjoy." The students snickered at the meaningful last word.

" _Au naturel_?" Gabriel frowned as he and Bayen dared to walk together outside of class together. "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means in your case that you need to trap a girl who's currently nude and in a relationship with someone else." Bayen rubbed his hands together. "As my mistress' most loyal servant, I am certain I have this project in the bag."

"I 'm also certain that you'll be in a coffin before the assignment's due," Gabriel said sarcastically. "Dude, think about it: if De Mort even saw you as useful, than she wouldn't be punching you everytime you try to utter a word. So yeah, good luck forcing her to undress and not get zapped by a Killing Curse in the process."

"Really? Well, good luck even getting your way with Macbeth's daughter!" Bayen taunted Gabriel back by mentioning his unrequited crush on Macy Beth, the daughter of Macbeth and current girlfriend of Manny Colchis.

"Is that so? Tell you what, here's a challenge!" Gabriel dared Bayen. "Aside from trapping her naked for six hours, let us see which of us can also kiss, strip, and do the coitus with them!"

"Agreed." Bayen nodded. "And to even the odds, the winner gets to fondle his beauty in a bikini while the loser dives in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Gabriel shivered in disgust. The Bog of Eternal Stench was one of the last natural attractions that any citizen in Villainapolis would want to accidently trip over. Located within the maze of Jareth the Goblin King, one of the richest citizens in the city, tourists who were crazy enough already to go through the maze were even crazier to put even a toe in the bog, for once a little drop hits your skin, it takes about six weeks to wash off the horrible stench on you with a strong cream made of grinded tea leaves. "Deal." Gabriel shook hands with Bayen. "May the best pervert win."

"Agreed. And to keep things fair, I swear on the River Styx that I will not use my magic to sabotage your work."

"Good."

The boys made off to achieve their revolting homework, unaware that someone was sitting on top of the lockers and grinned to herself before dialing a number on her phone.

 _Later, during the twenty-minute long interim_

The only trouble that Bayen had standing in completing his homework and winning his bet against Gabriel was Penna De Mort herself.

The son of Gaston had made a decent point when talking about Penna De Mort deeply abusing Bayen when the latter annoyed her. She made him live an even worse nightmare whenever he dared to ask for her help for his Lustful Pervertology homework. Once, Professor Jabba had asked all the male students to force an attractive female to put on a skimpy slave gear, not only did De Mort try to strangle Bayen when he asked her if he could force the gear on her, but she sent him flying straight to the midtown aquarium's shark tank when he said he wanted to rip the gear's fabric to expose her leg for extra credit.

He spotted De Mort taking books from her locker. _I could try a time freaking spell to freeze everyone including the mistress, but Mum made me promise to never use it again after the fiasco with the dishes_...

Penna De Mort shut the door of her locker, revealing that she was with Marius. Of course, Bayen had no idea who this guy was, but just seeing him with De Mort made him inadvertently scratch one of the locker doors with his nails. He quickly hid behind the water fountain and watched as the two of them walked away, chatting and giggling between each other. Penna De Mort usually never blushed or giggled whenever she conversed with someone of the opposite gender, yet she was with this guy.

And it did _not_ make Bayen want to giggle at all, although he did burn with raging jealousy.

"Looks like I'll have to wait to do my homework," he muttered.

 _After classes, at Bergen's and Troll's_

Bergen's and Troll's was this nice diner slash inn located just outside of the Villains High campus and right on the Ramses Port of Villainapolis, which was more of a catwalk full of restaurants and shops giving a view of the bay rather than a place for boats to come and go. The interior of the diner was practically modeled after a Greek diner with the following personal adjustments: wooden branches carved straight from the walls and hanging just above the eating area, as if they were bony hands reaching for the clients, and bright purple lights hanging from the tip of each branch, which gave the customers the feeling of purple fireflies illuminating the ceiling.

The door opened, making the bell dingle dramatically, and the new customer walked in, making her way straight to a booth occupied by Haya Yu, Kory Lokisia, and Xaos Sethson, who recognized her instantly.

"OK, I know we all agreed on being open-minded to checking out a new restaurant, but seriously, why do you look like one of the human cops from _How I Met Your Devil_?" Haya waved her hand at Macy, who tried to sit down properly without removing her beige coat and dark sunglasses. A black gothic wig covered her regal orange-and-yellow locks.

"I have by far lived one of the worst moments in my life," Macy said rather traumatically. "Gabriel Legume is hunting me down like Edward Lucifer to Jessica Bonne Fire in last night's episode!"

Kory gasped. "No!"

Xaos shook his head. "The monster!"

Haya lifted her hand up. "Uh, since my TV back home is broken, what happened? Just so that I can understand what is going on?"

"OK, so it was in the latest episode, 'My Passionate Monster'," Kory explained to Haya. "Edward Lucifer got jealous because Jessica started dating this human guy named Stephan Ash, so he decided to drop the gentleman act and tried to get his way with Jessica the way demons usually do with their human pets."

"Yeah!" Xaos nodded. "He stripped her, molested her, and finally handcuffed her wrists and ankles so that she wouldn't be able to break free while he lied on the carpet and tried to pull her down on him!"

Haya gasped and looked at Macy with pity.

"And that's the part where Stephan Ash comes in and sees his crush being Rated R on by the demon. Stephan rescues Jessica and prepares to beat Edward Lucifer with a silver stake right when Detective Hornald Tombstone comes in and Stephan has to make a run for it." The band looked at the waitress who had just spoken to them.

"Feige?" Kory instantly recognized the sixteen-year-old purple Troll with the immense color of hair fashioned to look like a wildfire burning with green and blue hairy flames. "You work here?"

"This is Bergen's and Troll's," Feige said in a quick dry tone.

"Shit." Xaos snapped his fingers. "I forgot the gossip back in Home Egyptonomics. You and your boyfriend recently opened a diner."

"Yep. Some of us have to make a living after they eloped." Feige pulled out a purple notepad and matching pen with the diner's logo and put on a cheesy, Zen-like smile. "Welcome to Bergen's and Troll's. My name is Feige and I will be your waitress tonight. Any beverages?"

"Hold that thought." Haya quickly looked at the menu. "What's 'Groot' beer?"

"Homemade soda in honor of the namesake tree," Feige said with a grin. "Primarily consists of root beer soda served with my Bergy Wuggy's special whipped cream confectioned out of vanilla cream, brown sugar, and a few pinches of strawberry aroma."

Haya licked her lips and glanced at her friends, who all gave her excited nods. "I'm sure we'll all take some Groot soda."

"4 more ordered!" Feige wrote this down in excitement. "We are on _fire!_ "

The band giggled a bit when they saw her leave straight back to the kitchen.

A dingle came from the front door. They gasped when they saw who came in. Bayen Lestrange, his usual ragged clothes looking even more ragged than ever, a quarter of his hair missing, and his face covered with bloody scratches.

"Wow." Macy lifted her shades for a better view. "Did Bayen try to wrestle a barbed wire field?"

"90% bloody scratches and looking practically mauled," Haya observed while Bayen was getting pushed out of the restaurant by a waiter due to lacking 'proper dressing', resulting with the young wizard to call the waiter a pathetic Muggle and proceed to use a Cruciatus Curse on him. "I'm gonna guess it has to do with De Mort."

"No spells in the diner!" Feige unleashed her mass of hair, using it as a lasso to catch Bayen and throw him out of the place for good. "This is a civilized public place, for crying out loud! Dress like a normal villain!" She grumbled as she walked over to the group with a tray bearing four mugs being flooded by yellowish brown cream that made their mouths water. "Four Groot beers."

"Hey, do you know what's up with Lestrange?" Xaos asked. Kory and Macy took sips of their Groot sodas and made happy faces.

"Creep boy? Yeah, turns out that he and jock boy Legume made a bet." Feige rolled her eyes. "Loser has to jump in the Bog of Eternal Stench if they can't do more than sexually harass their unrequited crushes for a Lustful Pervertology assignment."

Xaos grimaced. "Who'd be stupid enough to jump in the Bog?"

"Apparently Gabriel thought he could do it to me until one of my older brothers taught him a heavy lesson." Macy angrily took out her phone and proceeded to send a text. She shortly got an answer. "I just dared to text De Mort. She told me that not only was Bayen trying to destroy her shirt by pulling on a string, but he also tried to pose as Bogfae."

"Bogfae?" Haya arched an eyebrow.

"A new transfer student in VH's antihero program. Professor John bragged to my classmates and me in General Evil Monarchy on how Bogfae was going to be such a great student since he's the heir to the throne of the Fae Realm. Also, De Mort's crushing on him."

"No!" Kory gawked. "Get out of town!"

"I'm not kidding! She admitted in her text that she liked him. Besides, why else would Lestrange want to pose as a fairy-goblin prince just to be near De Mort, especially since she can rip him to shreds?"

"How romantic. A love triangle..." Feige sighed before pulling out her writing equipment again. "So, you guys know what you want or are you all going to stick with a Cold Revenge dish?"

Haya snapped her fingers. "That's it! Feige Blomstroll, you are a genius!"

"I'm actually referring to the Cold Revenge dish on the menu." Feige tapped her finger on the menu near Haya. "It's like a cold salad made of Rocchetti pasta mixed with grinded cashew, diced tomatoes, a hint of sour cream, and a scoop of black bean paste."

"How about I get the Cold Revenge dish with a side order of the phone number of the person who told you about the bet." Haya smirked. "'Cause we need to teach some stalkers a little lesson."

 _The next day, about an hour before class started_

"The homework is due tomorrow and I got nothing!" Bayen rubbed his tired eyes as he walked towards the school. He was definetly going to get the worst grade possible in Lustful Pervertology unless he could somehow...

The speakers scratched and a loud voice boomed. The voice belonged to Charles Frollo, Villains High's most infamous male gossip reporter. " _All students, please report to the VH Sports Pool in order to witness the bikini pageant of only the hottest girls in school! Hurry up if you want to drool!_ "

Bayen's eyes beamed and he instantly ran through the hallways in order to make his way to the Sports Pool. If they were holding a bikini pageant for only the hottest girls in school, then Penna De Mort had to be there! Hopefully, he could snatch the straps and...

"Back off!" Bayen got pushed aside by Gabriel Legume. "I'm off to catch a bikini babe and her name is M.A.C.Y Beth! Ow!"

Bayen pinned him down by the legs. "In your dreams, Muggle Ego!"

The boys were now tackling, kicking, and pulling each other in order to be the first to arrive at the Sports Pool. Little did they notice the presence of a puddle of water near the hallway that led to them slipping, sliding, and screaming their way through the door and into the pool itself. A splash came, only it was very muddy, gooey, and...smelly.

" **EWWW!** " Gabriel and Bayen looked grossly at the pool's muddy brown. Laughter rose from all over the Sports Pool and the two boys blushed in embarrassment when they saw the bleachers occupied by the Villains High student body staff. Many laughed at them and took pictures with their phones.

" _Presenting the two biggest, perverted buffoons in all of Villains High_ ," a regally dressed girl spoke through a megaphone, perfectly imitating the voice of Charles Frollo. She walked over to have a better view of the boys with the company of Penna De Mort, Macy Beth, Haya Yu, and Marius Bogfae, who snickered at the sight of them.

"Crystal Maze," the two boys muttered.

"Will you look at that?" the daughter of Jareth mocked them. "Two losers bathing in waters from the Bog of Eternal Stench."

" **WHAT**?" The boys looked in horror at the waters and desperately swam their way out, which did nothing to spare them for the horrible stench their bodies now had.

"Yeah, after I learned that Crystal Maze caught you doing your stupid bet, I talked to her, De Mort, and my friend Macy in order to give you guys a taste of your own medicine," Haya told them.

"After some minutes of convincing my dad and the Villainapolis District, De Mort and I were able to mess with the VH Sports Pool's water pipes and switch them with pipes that lead straight to my dad's Bog."

"And now you swam in it." Penna nodded. "That should teach you a few things or so about respecting a woman's privacy."

"We were just trying to do our homework!" Bayen protested right when Principal Jekyllyde came in, pinching her nose to keep their new scent from making her barf.

"Well you two will be getting a failing grade _and_ a month of detention!" She snapped her fingers and the janitor came in, throwing a mop and broom at Gabriel and Legume. "Hopefully cleaning out the pool will make you smell like fresh chlorine! And if I catch any of you two cheating, it will be an extra month for cleaning the dragon stables." She then grinned at them. "You boys are in charge of your own hygiene."

"You girls nailed it!" Marius high-fived each of the girls before holding hands with Penna. "Wanna celebrate by going to dinner at Bergen's and Troll's tonight?"

"That would be perfect," Penna said with a nod. Bayen's face burned at the sight and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Marius Bogfae, son of the Bog King and Marianne from STRANGE MAGIC

Feige Blomstroll, daughter of Creek from TROLLS

*Next Episode: The Stoppable Factor


	10. The Stoppable Factor

Villains High: The Stoppable Factor

Bergen's and Troll's was quite packed tonight. Naturally, it was Saturday, so people were enjoying the night out.

Martin felt rather awkward. Usually, etiquette would have him be the one inviting his crush over to a nice restaurant, but this time Ruby had insisted on being the one to invite him. And since Feige Blomstroll owed her a favor after a hairy accident back in Potions Chemistry class, the dinner was practically on the house.

"So one Groot beer, one Earl Grey..." Feige jotted down on a notepad while she faced Ruby and Martin sitting at the diner's bar. "Please tell me you'll take a cheap dish."

"Let's see," Martin pretended to think. "I'm evil, so I'm going to go with your Codfish Ramen dish."

"Great." Feige mumbled as she wrote that down.

"LAST TIME YOU DO SOMETHING ON THE HOUSE, FEIGE!" Her boyfriend shouted over the noise of kitchen pans, hot boiling water, and chopping he was making. Due to the fact he was the only cook in the diner, Dårlig Bergen had to run around multitasking when it came to cooking for his clients, especially on busy nights like Saturdays. Some didn't want to imagine how he had to go to the bathroom.

"And what will you take?" Feige asked Ruby in order to avoid shouting back at her boyfriend, knowing he would prefer concentrating his energy on preparing dishes rather than argue.

"I'll just go with Cold Revenge dish," Ruby said. "Feige, how come you and Dårlig don't hire more employees?"

"She's got a point." Martin pointed out. "I mean, the division of house chores between you and Dårlig seem quite fair, but how can two people run one diner by themselves?"

"Even if Dårlig and I could hire people, where would we find them and how in Pete's sake do you expect us to pay them? We barely manage to make close to 1000 dollars a week and we already have to use half of our money to pay for our apartment and school supplies. We couldn't pay for even six employees by the hour!" Feige exclaimed.

"OK. Let's think." Ruby tapped her fingers on the bar table, which sounded like a clock's ticking, until she finally snapped them. "We got an upcoming pep rally next Wednesday. Maybe with the right flyers and some conviction for the jeerleaders, we can try to see if we can encourage some of the students looking for ways to make cash to work part-time here!"

Martin nodded his head. "That sounds like a possible plan. But how on earth will you convince Darcy Fae, the jeerleading captain?"

"Fiske's right." Dårlig popped his head out of his kitchen. "Asking that dark fairy for a special routine just for you is like asking Penna De Mort if she can wear a pink tutu for your little sister's tea party." He made an explosion gesture with his greasy hands. "Turned into smithereens."

"Don't you have grilling steaks to worry about?" Martin pointed at the direction of the kitchen, which caught Dårlig's attention when he realized that for a few mere minutes, we was causing his meat to burn. "MY VEAL CHOPS!" His screams were then followed by him crashing into a pile of cans hidden from the customers' sight. This didn't stop them from grimacing in discomfort.

"Yeah, now we're desperate." Feige grumbled.

 _Monday, at Villains High_

"What do you mean, Darcy's unreachable?" Ruby exclaimed. For the entire morning, she had tried to reach out to Darcy Fae, but the jeerleading captain was nowhere in sight, and unfortunately, by the time Ruby had finally managed to communicate with Minuit Sparkle during the lunch break, the latter had no good news to give her.

"Her folks had to take her with them to a fairy convention back in the Fae Realm," Minuit said. "She won't be back until Thursday morning, and without the jeerleading captain, the VH squad can't perform their routine at the pep rally."

"And the rest of you can't do other performances? Not even one?" Ruby begged.

"Even if Darcy were here, none of the other jeerleaders would have been able to come." Minuit shook her head. "Cassie's gone on an internship in Eviladelphia and Maligna's been suspended from jeerleading until she returns her overdue library books about Nordic jinxes."

"What about Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"She got grounded by her mom for getting five As in a row."

"And what about those sisters Florence told me about? You know, the circus ones who managed to get an interview with Darcy and got admitted in the squad before being officially enrolled at the school?"

"The Bartok sisters? Well, they were supposed to have moved into town and started at VH by now, but their parents are currently having issues with the circus management about how sending the sisters to school will affect the business. They are after all the stars of the show. But otherwise, they might not come until after the pep rally."

"Great..." Ruby slammed her head on the table. "I promised Feige and Dårlig that Martin and I would find them part-time employees for their diner during the pep rally? How on earth are we supposed to find any if the jeer squad of the school aren't even going to be here? Isn't that the point of a pep rally? Jeerleaders?"

"Well, aside from me, we do have _one_ available jeerleader." Minuit hesitated. "But..."

"Please tell me she isn't taken as well."

"It's not that," Minuit confessed, "but if I told you who she is, I highly doubt that your boyfriend will want to cooperate. See, she's kinda..."

 _Later, in the empty Study Hall_

"STOPPABLE?"

It was a miracle that the Study Hall room at Villains High had sound-proof windows and generally had no adult to supervise the students since Study Hall was like detention: hardly anyone attended.

It wasn't so much of a miracle for Minuit, Ruby, and the local school artist Nora Belartiste, who Ruby managed to make a bargain with in order to make flyers for their little cause. The girls had to deal with Martin pacing around in circles and screaming louder than Coach Kholtas during volleyball practice (for some reason, she thought volleyball was a sport conspiring against the female species).

"OK, I can tell you're not crazy about this, but we need... _anything_ if we want to keep or promise to Feige and Dårlig!" Ruby told Martin.

He gave her an enraged scowl. "Ruby, the day I agree to work with Ronilda Stoppable is the day I decide to spit on my family's name!" He snapped at her. "Do you even know who she is?"

"I'll make this quick." Minuit intervened from the chair she was slouching on. "Ronilda, or 'RJ', as she insists on being called, is the daughter of heroine Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable. They were the heroes that constantly defeated villains like Martin's dad and let's just say that weirdly enough, Monkey Fist and Ronilda's dad were arch-foes."

"It's not weird! It's a blasphemy, an insult to my family name!" Martin snapped.

"We heard it, we heard it!" Nora rolled her eyes. "Monkey phobic sidekick takes Mystical Monkey Power, blah, blah, blah, only Monkey Fist deserves it, blah, blah, blah, mystical swords and amulets, blah, blah, blah, Amelia's mom in a gorilla armor..."

"Amelia's mom in a..." Ruby was baffled.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Martin snapped.

"Good reason why we crossed out Amelia Hall playing the role of the school mascot." Minuit shivered in disgust.

"Look!" Martin snapped. "I agree to do _anything_ to get Feige and Dårlig new employees, but I won't do it if it involves Stoppable!"

"So, we'll just have to find other ways." Ruby shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

 _First Attempt: Cookie Sale_

They tried to help Ingwer Hexe during her usual afternoon cookie sales with each box containing information about a possible part-time employment at Bergen's and Troll's, but by the moment the rumor went around that Ronilda Stoppable was giving around her homemade chocolate Seven Layers of Heaven cake for free, the hallway was deserted.

Martin crossed off the cookie sale option on his notepad. "Maybe we'll find something else?" Ruby said somewhat hopefully.

 _Second Attempt: Coupons_

They tried to hand out free coupons booklets for anything they bought at Très Chez Léon, a boutique run by Camillo Léon in the Villainapolis Mall, until once again, a rumor beat them to it. This time, the rumor said that Ronilda Stoppable found designer clothes at a local thrift shop and with a much lower price than Très Chez Léon.

Another option crossed off.

"This is getting desperate!"

 _Third Attempt: Car Wash_

"Sorry," one of the students said when Martin and Ruby came by, offering to wash her car in return for a filled application, "Stoppable already offered to wash my car for the next two weeks."

 _Fourth Attempt: Babysitting_

"Stoppable's already signed up for babysitting my sisters!" Sean Abyss shook his head when they spoke to him Tuesday Morning before class started.

 _Later_

"This is hopeless!" Ruby groaned as she walked with Martin and Minuit to Study Hall. "With Stoppable taking over the social food chain, I don't even know if we can find anyone to work at Bergen's and Troll's!"

"Now you see what I have to put up with." Martin shook his head. Then, something hit him. "Wait a minute! Stoppable's parents aren't even villains or antiheroes! What on earth is a heroic offspring doing in Villains High?"

"I don't know," Minuit admitted as she opened the door to Study Hall. She stopped and gasped, causing Martin and Ruby to have a similar reaction. There, sleeping on one of the Study Hall tables with a pillow holding her snoring head covered by ginger blonde hair, was Ronilda Stoppable. Her backpack was open and laying on the floor with paper slipping out of it. Ruby walked over and picked them up, unable to keep herself from looking through them.

"Cake baking assignment for Wicked Bakery, list of clothing stores for the fashion column of the UNHOLY GAZETTE, after school community service, part-time babysitting allowance summary..." Ruby said. "Ronilda's been doing all this stuff just to stay socially active at VH! That's why we had nobody!"

"Because she's overworking herself!" Minuit waved her hand over Ronilda only to find that the latter was seriously tired. "Just like her mom!"

"Hm, I wouldn't think so." Martin had picked up at crumbled piece of paper that had fallen out of Ronilda's backpack and read it before showing it to the girls. "Judging by this acceptance form, the logo, and the signature, this is a parents' response letter to their child's acceptance at Power Hero High."

"That cheesy boarding school in San Franhero? Where the children of heroes go to?" Minuit arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. This is the letter parents send to the administrative office to confirm their child is going to PHH once they get accepted into the establishment," Martin said. "Apparently, our sleepy friend here didn't want to go, so she kept her parents' response letter from reaching out."

"You got that right."

The trio yelped. Ronilda had woken up and was staring at them with somewhat sleepy eyes. "My parents wanted me to go to PHH and filled up the application without asking for my opinion." Ronilda sat upstraight and stretched herself. "The night they got my acceptance letter was the night they filled up their response letter, but since I didn't want to go to the school, I stole the letter and forged a copy, saying that my parents decided to not send me after all."

"So how did you end up in VH?" Ruby asked.

"I have a family friend," Ronilda said. "Melgo Theodora Lipsky."

"Drakken and Shego's daughter," Martin said darkly. "I should have known."

"She goes to Villains High as a member of the antihero program. She learned of my small deception and helped me fill up the application for Villains High, pay the admission fee, and forge the 'response letter from my parents' saying that they are happy to send their black sheep once she got accepted into the school."

"Black sheep?" Ruby widened her eyes.

"I don't get it," Minuit said as she sat down next to Ronilda. "Don't get me wrong, you're an awesome VH jeerleader and almost everyone likes you, but why on earth would you flake on your parents do go to a school for bad guys? I mean, you're a hero offspring!"

"That's the thing!" Ronilda snapped. "Everyone wants me to be like my parents. Teen heroine or bubbly sidekick, so the drama teenager or monkey phobic buffoon, or even be hated by at least ten teenagers because their folks hate mine! I don't want to be a hero if it means being treated like I'm Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable! I'm just...Ronilda."

Martin turned his back and sniffed. Ruby caught him wiping his eye. "Martin, are you crying?" She asked in shock.

"No!" He said in embarrassment. "I just have something stuck in my eye!"

"Sorry I accidently caused you guys to lose people for your employment search," Ronilda apologized to Ruby.

"Eh, it's not like we would have found people anyway." Ruby shrugged. "Looks like Dårlig and Feige won't be happy. I can also tell Feige won't offer me anything on the house anymore."

"Did they say how many they were personally hoping for?" Ronilda asked.

"Uh, not really. Why?"

They all saw Ronilda give them a big toothy grin. "Because _I_ think I found a solution to the little sitch."

 _Wednesday evening, at Bergen's and Troll's_

Penna De Mort and Marius arrived at the diner, hoping to have a nice dinner after the pep rally, when they found an unexpected surprise when they got to the front entrance to ask for a table.

"MINUIT?" Penna's eyes widened when she saw the daughter of Midnight Sparkle tapping onto a computer at the front desk. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I work here." She got up, revealing her uniform as an employee of the diner. "A table for two, right this way, if you please."

The couple looked at each other in confusion as they followed Minuit through the rows of tables occupied by students who came for a delicious meal after the pep rally. Finally, they were seated at a booth near the window and Minuit gave them their menus. "Here you go. Take your time to look at our options."

"Ooh, I do like those branch like motifs on the menu," Marius said. "They look so realistic...It reminds me of this place's decorating..."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Penna looked closer at the menu. "I recognize this art style. That's the artwork of Nora Belartiste from Villains..." She put down the menu on the table and looked at Minuit with a stern look. "OK, Minuit, what on earth is going on?"

"Well, Ruby Kyle and Martin Fiske promised Bergen and Blomstroll that they would get them more employees for the diner at the pep rally," Minuit explained. "Bad part, it didn't work out. Good part, Ronilda Stoppable helped find a solution."

"We got an order of Seven Deadly Sins Pound Cake and Hoboken Kabobs for Table Five!" Feige shouted from the bar to the kitchen.

"Got it!" Dårlig Bergen shouted from the kitchen. "Stoppable, get baking!"

"Yes, chef!" Ronilda's voice was heard coming from the kitchen.

"So, long story short, _we_ became the employees," Minuit said. "I work as host, Ronilda is the diner's baker and training to be Dårlig's sous-chef, and Nora is working as the restaurant artist in charge of all the advertising and stuff. I gotta admit, Nora's reboot of the menu is pretty awesome!"

"But, if you guys are employed as host, baker, and restaurant artist," Marius asked, "then, what are Ruby and Martin doing?"

 _Back in the kitchen_

"Make sure those codfish are free from any bone!" Dårlig ordered Ruby, who had been placed in the position of food preparation cook.

"Yes, chef!" She went back to her station full of vegetables to dice, fruit to juice, and meat to chop.

"And you two, hurry up with the dishes!" Dårlig barked at Martin and Gilliard, who had tragically been placed under the employment of dishwashers with embarrassing colorful hairnets and gloves to cover their hair and hands as they scrubbed through the dishes soaked in bubble water. "I want those dishes to shine brighter than a silver medal!"

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Gilliard hissed at Martin while scrubbing purée scraps off a plate.

"Just scrub," Martin grumbled. As payback, Gilliard dunked Martin's head into the sink full of detergent.

"Great news!" Feige came in with more booklets full of credit cards. "Our amount of customer attendance is doubling now that we have a bigger team. You guys are all amazing!"

"It's no big." Ronilda shrugged as she mixed the wet ingredients for the pound cake. She pointed her whisk at Ruby and Martin while the former was helping the latter get his head of the sink. "You should thank these guys the most. They put the most effort into it."

"Hurray," Martin said. He shook his head to dry it off rapidly, causing the others to exclaim in disbelief when they got sprinkled. Only Ruby giggled and gave Martin a kick peck on the cheek.

"Best gentleman I've ever met in my life," she said, causing him to blush fiercely.

"I'm so lucky," he said in a dreamy state.

"Chop, chop, people!" Dårlig clapped his hands together. "Customers first, Smooch City next!"

They all laughed together at his comment and went back to work.

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Dårlig Bergen, son of the Bergen Chef from TROLLS

Ronilda Stoppable, daughter of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable from KIM POSSIBLE

Nora Belartiste, daughter of the Evillustrator from MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR

* Next Episode: Moonlight's Epic Glimmer


	11. Moonlight's Epic Glimmer

Villains High: Moonlight's Epic Glimmer

The wind was howling against the shard shaped rocky walls of the Canyon of Conventional Death. If anybody was crazy enough to go rock climbing, he or she would either pierce a foot or fall towards a conventional death in the River of Reaped Souls that laid just at the bottom of the Canyon of Conventional Death.

"One foot down...OK, next one..."

Apparently, somebody _was_ crazy enough. And she was crazy enough to have brought over her phone. Its ringtone was echoing throughout the landscape of doom.

"Hello?" She picked up her phone and answered.

" _Moonlight, where the heck are you?_ " A girl on the other line shouted. " _You said you'd be over at my house at 3pm for our Malevolent Military 101 group project. Where in Auschwitz are you?_ "

"Climbing down the Canyon of Conventional Death." Moonlight gulped. It was getting harder to handle her harness with one hand while the other was holding onto her phone.

" _You WHAT? Why would even go there? It's among the deadliest landscapes outside of town! Do give me a good reason why you're hanging out there!"_

* _Cue to flashback ripples_ *

* _Friday at 12:15 pm*_

Moonlight was spending her lunch break in the Technevilology classroom. Her fingertips were quickly tapping the keyboard while her restless eyes were glued on the screen. She kept muttering to herself in frustration until something was covering her eyes.

Moonlight grinned because she knew what that meant. "Is that the equal sign that my heart is beating?" She joked.

"Depends." The hands removed themselves from her face and flipped her chair around. Sure enough, they belonged to her boyfriend, Gelyk Amon. "I have a little surprise for you." He reached out and pulled two pieces of paper out of his sleeves. Shaped like...

"Tickets for the MacDeath Rapsters concert this Sunday?" Her eyes gleamed in excitement. "You managed to get two? But they were almost all sold out!"

Gelyk shrugged and caressed her chin with his thumb. "I'm unique in my own way. So, are we good for a concert date this Sunday?"

"You know I'd love to." She turned back to the computer screen. "But I have to worry about an assignment for Monday."

"I thought you and Adele were meeting up for that group project tomorrow at her house. What was it again?" He pulled a chair and sat down next to her.

"A visual presentation on dictatorial symbolism from Antiquity all the way to the 21st century." Moonlight briefly lifted her glasses in order to rub her eyes. You could see dark purple marks underneath the blue eyes she usually kept hidden under her glasses. "I spent almost all week going to the library to search up anything from Roman imperialism to the reign of Bonaparte, I lost track about my _other_ assignment due Monday."

"For which class?"

"Dark History of Evil Deities."

"Ooh." Gelyk grimaced. Villains High had a knack for teaching out of the ordinary classes for children of villains and antiheroes, but Dark History of Evil Deities was by far one of the most complex classes. Taught by none other than the goddess of discord Eris herself, the course focused on teaching students the background of all the existing evil deities that contributed to the creations or destructions of worlds, how they brought fear upon mortals, and what kind of ancient artifacts they dropped on the mortal world for villains to use. Therefore, unless you were a demigod directly related to a bad god or Penna De Mort, it was impossible for any regular VH student to get even a C+ in that class. The homework assignments Eris gave them were inhuman. "So, what's she having you do? I hope it's not another sacrifice to burn and send the ashes to one of her friends on the evil gods' chat room."

"Worse." Moonlight showed him the pages she had opened up on the computer. "She wants the students to bring back some sort of divine stone that relates to our villainous heritage, and to make matters worse, not only can I not find any stone that relates to evil equality, but she also threatened to cut off half the GPA of any student who doesn't come back with a good stone!" She grabbed her hair into her fists. "All my hard work will be gone to waste and I can say adios to any chance of graduating, getting a college degree in dictatorship, and running my own brainwashed empire!" She sighed in defeat and gave a hopeless grin. "I hope my failure won't damage our relationship."

"It won't, the same way you won't fail. Let's brainstorm." Gelyk slouched on his chair and rubbed his chin. "OK, your villainous background involves your mom hating cutie marks, trying to brainwash an entire village, place fake equal signs on their flanks while storing their... That's it!" He snapped his fingers and sat upstraight on the chair. "Remember when you and your mom came over to my house two weeks ago for tea?"

"Yes, I also remember your dad nagging me with reminders of what kind of tea you drink, how your consort should contribute to your reign, and how he wants at least one junior out of the six grandkids he wants to have." Moonlight rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Well, at one point I overheard him and your mom talking about their old scheme. She mentioned the giant stone that she used to encase the cutie marks of the village she brainwashed. Maybe if you can find a fragment of the stone and bring it back..."

"Then my GPA won't be ruined! Gelyk, I love you!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran out of the room, leaving him to smile with pleasure.

* _Cue to flashback ripples_ *

* _Back to the present*_

" _So, you're trying to get a divine stone to save your GPA_?" Adele asked on the phone.

"Yep." Moonlight nearly slipped on a steep area and nearly fell to a certain death if it weren't for the harness.

" _But why on earth did you have to go all the way to the Canyon of Conventional Death?_ "

* _Cue to flashback ripples_ *

* _Friday at 2:10 pm*_

"I hope you have a good reason for pulling me out of my Villainous Witchcraft class." Penna crossed her arms and tapped her fingernails on her skin impatiently after Moonlight had dragged her into the dark stairwell that student used to go from the underground classroom of Villainous Witchcraft to the main floor. Moonlight pulled out a parchment paper with an illustration of a rectangular blue stone that appeared to be see-through.

"I thought you'd know where I could find a stone just like the one my mom used," she explained while the dark sorceress had a look at the illustration. "She claims it's called a Holding Stone."

"Hm." Penna bit her upper lip. "I know what you're talking about and there's only one place near Villainapolis that you can find a laptop sized version of the stone..."

"Yes!" Moonlight raised her happy hands in the air.

"But it's in the Canyon of Conventional Death."

Moonlight froze. The Canyon of Conventional Death was one of the deadliest landscapes outside of the city. No idiotic tourists would have the senile brain to go even close to the edge to look down at it for five seconds. Most villains stayed clear away from the canyon. Some say the Canyon of Conventional Death was where locals threw away the corpses of heroes who had the audacity to break inside the city. For a second, Moonlight wasn't sure if finding the stone was worth losing her life, but then again, dying sounded a whole lot better than getting a humiliating grade.

"So, how do I get to the stone's location in the Canyon of Conventional Death?" She gulped.

"Let's see." Penna snapped her fingers and a scroll with an encrypted map appeared in Moonlight's hands. "You have to get out of town, go across the Swamp of Sworn Sorrows, walk in zigzags in the Patched Desert of Pitiful Despair, cross the Bridge of Basic Doom, and climb down the Canyon of Conventional Death towards the Cave of the Holding Stone while avoiding a certain death in the River of Reaped Souls."

"Who comes up with these redundant names?" Moonlight muttered.

"Some Redundant Scribe of Redundantness," Penna shrugged.

* _Cue to a cut of the Redundant Scribe of Redundantness working as a Villainapolis public librarian_ *

"Hey, what's a Redundant Scribe of Redundantness doing in a library?" Kory Lokisia asked in confusion while she and Haya Yu were checking out books in the library.

"He's redundant." Haya shrugged in exasperation. "How am I supposed to know?"

* _Cue to flashback ripples_ *

* _Back to the present*_

" _So you went all the way through this mayhem and now you're hanging for life_?" Adele asked.

Moonlight finally reached the cave she was looking for. "It get's worse."

* _Cue to flashback ripples_ *

* _Friday at 6:30 pm*_

Moonlight was grumbling to herself as she kicked a vine away from her ankle. A screeching bat flew above her head, making her scream and wave her hands in the air to shoo the animal away.

As soon as classes were over, she changed into more nature challenging clothing and brought a few supplies that she thought she would need for her insane quest. The only obstacle she never imagined to face was that the moment she stepped out of the Villainapolis borders and into the dangerous landscape, her magic didn't work, which meant big trouble. According to social records, a magically gifted villain with powers similar to those of a unicorn would go insane for just spending five hours without using magic, but Moonlight was beginning to go nuts just from not using any power after spending an hour getting lost in the Swamp of Sworn Sorrows.

The swamp itself was a living mayhem. Every inch of leaves and moss was a dark green color, as if somebody threw up all over the place. The dark narrow trees went so high up that you couldn't even tell what color the sky usually is, it was even so dark that no flying bird of prey could be seen but their ominous screeching could be heard. To make matters worse, they didn't have much of earth patches to walk on. Most of the Swamp of Sworn Sorrows had high levels of water, the further she walked through them, the closer they seemed to reach her crotch level, and the fact that she couldn't see what was swimming in that murky water didn't help.

"Ouch!" Something grabbed her ankle underwater and tried dragging her down there. "Get off me!" She kicked the thing away from her, but it came swimming back at her. Moonlight reached out for the nearest tree root and tried to lift herself out of the water and away from the monster's reach. It did not help that she felt its clawed hands reach out for her khaki shorts...

"GET OFF ME!" Moonlight managed to kick it away from her...and the creature came rising out of the water, with her torn shorts in his hand.

"GILLIARD MOSS! WHAT THE HELL?" Her classmate from VH blushed in embarrassment as she, disgusted, sank her lower body back in the water to make sure that he didn't have to see more of her white underwear with pink equal signs.

"I...mistook you for a giant catfish?" He chuckled as he awkwardly handed her torn shorts out. Angered, she slapped him. He didn't fight back. "What the heck are you doing in the Swamp of Sworn Sorrows?"

"Me? What about you, Mister Short Puller?" Moonlight snapped.

"This is my weekend retirement home." He pointed a finger to the tree she was reaching out for. She looked up and saw that a ladder carved into the tree led straight to a light brown wooden tree house, complete with a balcony, a slide that led straight to the swamp, and an open window with the scent of boiling soup coming out of it. "I come here during the weekends when I don't have much homework and my pals already got plans. Helps me keep my mind out of the sushi-loving humans I must live with." He guided Moonlight up the ladder and to the tree house. The wooden planks slightly creaked as they walked.

"Hello," a man greeted them. He was sitting on the floor of the balcony and painting on canvases with only light green, chocolate brown, and death black colors. All the paintings he made were exaggerations of the swamp landscape: he managed to make the place look like a poisoned candy land.

"Hello, Redundant Painter of Redundantness!" Gilliard greeted.

"There's a Redundant Painter of Redundantness?" Moonlight blinked. "I thought there was a Redundant Scribe of Redundantness."

"Same guy. He recently worked as a Redundant Librarian of Redundantness, but when that didn't work out, he became a Redundant Painter of Redundantness," Gilliard said. "Well...at least that's what he told me when I found him painting on my balcony when I arrived two hours ago. Speaking of which, I should have some clean pants for you in my tree house. Let's leave him alone and get you...some bottoms to wear."

Moonlight glared at him viciously, as if to warn him to not remind him.

 _*Saturday at 8:45am*_

Moonlight walked in disgust under the pile of hot sun.

Positively speaking, Gilliard had been enough to provide her with spare pants and supplies, letting her stay for the night in his 'weekend retirement home', and taking her all the way through the Swamp of Sworn Sorrows by canoe until they reached the Patched Desert of Pitiful Despair, where he left her there to continue her journey while he peacefully paddled away. Negatively speaking, Moonlight finally understood why the desert got its name. It was actually a patch of land shaped like a zigzag with each edge formed by a dune higher than a tour bus, only it wasn't made of sand but of piled corpses. Probably from people who died of dehydration and ended up becoming feasts for the local vultures.

The heat was insane. It didn't help with the fact that the pants Moonlight received from Gilliard were made of swamp grass. She could even feel the swamp's murky water slipping through her underwear. Her tongue panted out of dryness, causing her to start crawling her way through the desert.

And so far she had only traveled a quarter of it.

"What the..." Something pulled her up by the pants. She heard the sound of chewing and drooling, so she turned her head and saw that her pants (and included underwear) were being chewed on by a camel. "Get this camel off my pants!"

"Moonlight Glimmer from VH? Well isn't that a surprise?" A perky French-Canadian spoke up and Moonlight saw yet another one of her schoolmates sitting on one of the camel's humps.

"Vannabella Rídegel?" Moonlight frowned. "What's an ice dancer like you doing in the Patched Desert of Pitiful Despair?"

"The Beaufox Spa is currently under renovations, so I had to go _somewhere_ to replace my morning tan session," Vannabella explained while checking herself on a compact mirror. "A beauty like myself needs to get her tan to stand out on the ice."

"Does that beauty of yours not have brain? You could easily go to the beach to get a tan instead of this lethal landscape!"

"My tour guide recommended this place." Vannabella introduced someone sitting behind her on the camel. He was wearing desert clothes and busy playing some sort of Middle Eastern trumpet, but he looked familiar. Come to think of it, Moonlight had seen him back in the swamp.

"What's the Redundant Scribe of Redundantness who became a Redundant Painter of Redundantness doing with you?" Moonlight was confused.

"Yeah, apparently communicating with nature through paint did not work for him, so he became a Redundant Tour Guide of Redundantness...even though he prefers to refer to himself as the Redundant Caterer of Camels of Redundantness. I'm not sure. The second one sounds like he's calling the camels redundant."

The Redundant Tour Guide of Redundantness tapped his hand three times on the camel's butt. The animal instantly stopped chewing Moonlight's pants and spit her back in the sand. While she was busy coughing sand out of her mouth, Vannabella pulled out her phone and took a picture of Moonlight's bare butt and whatever was left of her pants and underwear. "Isn't it a little early for a full moon?" She joked.

"Hilarious," Moonlight grumbled. "I'm guessing you don't have any available pants that'll humiliate me even more?"

* _Saturday at 1pm*_

The tight insulated ice skating pants Vannabella had given Moonlight a bad case of contained sweat. After walking for two hours until she reached the end of the Patched Desert of Pitiful Despair. Time flew so quickly as Moonlight found herself unable to cross the Bridge of Basic Doom, which was a twelve-foot long rope bridge that hung over a pit of complete blackness. The planks themselves looked awfully rotten. One seagull tried to rest on one blank at the center of the bridge and fell into the abyss the moment the plank gave.

Moonlight gulped. Add to the fact that she had a fear of heights.

"M...maybe I should just..." Moonlight gulped. "RUN!"

She ran like a mad chicken across the bridge. Several planks broke apart from the pressure her feet were giving. She managed to reach the third quarter of the bridge until one plank broke ahead of her and she know found herself stuck in between planks, her legs dangling above the abyss. "Great!" She struggled to push herself up. "I don't see how it can get any wo...OOOUCCH!" Something grabbed her legs and pulled them downward. Not wanting to take any chances, Moonlight grabbed the nearest rope and forcefully pulled herself upward. When she stood up, she realized that whatever clung onto her managed to get a hold of her pants and drag them with it. Moonlight just gave up and decided that if the world had a thing against her, she'd just go to the Canyon of Conventional Death half naked.

* _Cue to flashback ripples_ *

* _Back to the present*_

"And that...resumes...my tragic epic tale!" Moonlight choked. While she narrated her story to Adele through the phone, she ran her way out of the cave. Blood drinking bats had chased her the moment she found the Holding Stone in a cave chamber full of lethal stalagmites and stalactites that cut her legs, turning them into a running, blood spilling feast.

For some unknown miracle, a Nazi helicopter came hovering by the cavern entrance. The cockpit opened and a couple soldiers came down to pick up Moonlight and bring her up to the helicopter. Once inside, they flew away and a medic came in to place bandages on her cuts and gave her a clean uniform.

"You brought me a helicopter," Moonlight said with a smirk when she saw her friend Adele Hitler sitting on one of the helicopter seats, putting away her cell phone in her pocket, and smugly drinking a cup of dark coffee.

"While you were busy ranting about your insane quests, I had my dad lend me one of his helicopters to send you a rescue squad." Adele shrugged.

Moonlight sighed. She sat down next to Adele and hugged her backpack. "I'm sorry that I didn't come back in time to work on our project. If you want, we can work on it tomorrow."

"That sounds great, but what about your concert date with Gelyk?" Adele asked.

"I guess he'll have to sell his tickets. I have a first commitment."

 _Monday afternoon_

Gelyk found Moonlight sitting by one of the catwalks at the beach. She was pouting and staring at the sunset with a grump, and because of the running gag she dealt with, she swore off any pants and decided to stick with skirts with leggings or decent dresses.

"Did the assignment not work?" Gelyk asked as he sat down next to Moonlight and stared at the sunset as well.

"Professor Eris really screwed me. Turns out that me fetching a Holding Stone worked _too_ well! She gave me a M!"

"But that's good, isn't it?" Gelyk frowned.

"Oh, it gets better!" Moonlight snorted. "Turns out that the reason she had us collect gemstones was because she was trying to make an aquarium as a present for her kid's upcoming birthday! My Holding Stone was exactly what she needed to keep the water in!"

Gelyk grimaced. He could imagine what Moonlight was going through. Feeling depressed that you risked your life to get a good grade for an impossible class only to find out that your teacher was using you to make an aquarium? If it were him, he'd be banging his head on a doorway until he fainted from a concussion.

"And remember the gag of me getting my pants damaged?" Moonlight got his attention. "So, right after Dark History of Evil Deities is over, I was walking down the hall and I spotted Moss and Rídegel with Louie King Junior. They were braggingly celebrating the success of their group project for Damsel Tormenting! Publicly humiliating a girl in a natural environment and they chose _me_ as the meat! Now every copy of the UNHOLY GAZETTE has pictures of my bare butt sinking in the swamp, being covered with camel spit, or dangling above an abyss as a trapeze! And the Redundant Scribe of Redundantness who never seemed to be focused on a work field was actually **THE REDUNDANT DAMSEL TORMENTING SUBSTITUTE TEACHER OF REDUNDANTNESS! I GOT DETENTION FOR TRYING TO STRANGLE HIM!** " Moonlight hugged herself and cried. Gelyk put his arm over her shoulders for comfort.

"Moon..." He said.

"I'm sorry you had to sell those MacDeath Rapsters concert tickets." She wiped away her tears. "I know you spent a lot of money trying to get them just for the two of us, but I had to spend my entire Sunday helping Adele get our project ready."

"It's alright." He stroke her hair. "Besides, concert or not, just being with you, the most promising equal in my life, is worth all the tickets in the world."

Moonlight smiled at him. She rested her head on his shoulders and the two of them sighed in pleasure as the wind blew over the waters and the sun brought down its fiery colors before covering Villainapolis in a shroud of night stars.

*End Of Episode*

*Characters Introduced:

Moonlight Glimmer, daughter of Starlight Glimmer from MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

Adele Hitler, daughter of Hitler

Gelyk Amon, son of Amon from THE LEGEND OF KORRA

Vannabella Rídegel, daughter of the Ice Dancers from TOTAL DRAMA PRESENTS: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE

Louis King Junior, son of King Louie from THE JUNGLE BOOK

*Next Episode (and last one for Villains High: The First Curse): The Dark Rulers' Black Star Number


	12. Dark Rulers' Black Star Number

Villains High: Dark Rulers' Black Star Number

( _Note from the Narrator: You are about to read what you would see in a music video performed by the Dark Rulers, the greatest band ever formed at Villains High. They are composed of Haya Yu, leader of the band and lead guitarist, Macy Beth, main songwriter and... she plays any instrument, Kory Lokisia, main keytarist, and Xaos Sethson, the drummer. Sadly, since this is a video and not a concert, you will be seeing them singing and not playing. Sorry.)_

 **Presenting a Vile-tube hit.**

 **Dark Rulers. 'Black Star'.**

It was a dark night past midnight in Villainapolis. As the distant sound of traffic was heard coming and going, the street tramway stopped at the Toil and Trouble Ave Station. Only one person got in. As the girl in the torn black tank top and plaid skirt stepped inside the wagon, she sighed and sat at the nearest empty seat. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, at the very top of a skyscraper, another girl, only in Hun steampunk clothing, was looking at the city lights below her.

Suddenly, a flashing light slashed its way through the sky, and despite the light's dark color, it was still able to illuminate the face that belonged to Haya.

Haya: _They say you're a rascal,_

 _Such a rotten apple._

 _You've no place among us._

The light flashes just above the tramway and freezes time around it, preventing the blasted thing from moving. However, it did not keep Macy Beth from standing up and looking at the flashing light from the window.

Macy: _Life may seem so unjust_

 _When you just can't discuss_

 _On who you'll put your trust._

Haya and Macy: _So I look up to the sky_

 _As I hope for a last goodbye._

 _But I see it fly in the night;_

 _It tells me 'Keep up the fight.'_

 _Villains need to remain so strong._

 _You and I just can't be so wrong._

The light increases itself and soon, all the city lights beneath Haya start to move like infinite golden disco lights that even played right outside the tramway while Macy and Haya danced in their areas.

Together: _We got that black star, ah, ah, ah_

 _Shining in our black hearts, ah, ah, ah._

 _We won't give up, so shut that light_

 _And see us soar past midnight!_

Haya: _As long as it's deep within me_

Macy: _And I can feel it right besides me_

Together: _We can go together so far_

 _If we just follow our black star._

The scenes shift to one, located in a dark club with blazing red blood lights. People dance their heads off on the floor while others get drunk at the bar, and right when the DJ is about to hit another song, the black star flying in the sky flashed above the club, freezing everything. Well, everyone except Kory in a black party dress, finding herself in the middle of the frozen dance floor, and Xaos, dressed as and being the bartender. They stop what they were doing to see what just happened until their eyes hit each other, feeling entranced and Kory walks to him.

Kory: _I'm told it ain't right_

 _To fall with you at sight._

 _Don't wanna be righteous._

Kory leans over the bar. Xaos catches her chin with one hand while his other hand helps her push herself up so that she lied like a model on the bar in front of him.

Xaos: _Girl, let sin take over._

 _Ain't like we'll go lower._

 _We'll spread out like virus._

Kory and Xaos: _You and I slip in the night_

 _As we hold each other tight._

 _Others see us in grief,_

 _But it stays in our belief._

All Dark Rulers: _Villains need to remain so strong_

 _Because we just can't be so wrong._

The city lights keep flaring their disco lights as the black star keeps flying in the sky. While Kory and Xaos were still in the club, Macy finally got off the tramway and took the elevator up to the roofdeck where Haya was.

Macy and Haya: _We got that black star, ah, ah, ah_

Kory and Xaos: _Shining in our black hearts, ah, ah, ah._

All Dark Rulers: _We won't give up, so shut that light_

 _And see us soar past midnight!_

Kory and Xaos: _As long as it's deep within us_

Haya and Macy: _And we can feel it right besides us_

All Dark Rulers: _We can go together so far_

 _If we just follow our black star._

The lights froze themselves. Haya and Macy started making their way down the elevator.

Haya: _How do they define the world? Oh, oh, oh._

Macy: _It's not like they got the word. Oh, oh, oh._

Together: _We can be like kings from Heaven_

 _Before they got bit by venom._

As Haya and Macy reached the ground floor, Kory and Xaos left the club, with the latter holding the other in his arms.

Kory: _How do they say the sun comes? Oh, oh, oh._

Xaos: _They don't beat the leading drums. Oh, oh, oh._

Together: _We can run lands so afar_

 _If we just follow our black star._

The Dark Rulers walk until they all run into each other at some bridge over a river.

Dark Rulers: _Villains need to remain so strong_

 _Because they just can't be so wrong._

 _Villains need to remain so strong_

 _Because we just can't be so wrong._

The lights went back to performing their disco show while the Dark Rulers continued to sing and dance on the bridge while the black star flew into the distance.

Dark Rulers: _We got that black star, ah, ah, ah_

 _Shining in our black hearts, ah, ah, ah._

 _We won't give up, so shut that light_

 _And see us soar past midnight!_

Haya and Macy: _As long as it's deep within us_

Xaos and Kory: _And we can feel it right besides us_

Dark Rulers: _We can go together so far_

 _If we just follow our black star._

Haya: _If I just follow that black star_

Macy: _Then I know I can go so far._

Xaos: _Nothing will keep us apart_

Kory: _As long as we have it to start._

Dark Rulers: _We can go together so far_

 _If we just follow our black star._

The Dark Rulers stop singing and look at the city around them as the lights went back to normal, time ran back on its course, and the black star disappeared into the night.

 **End of Music Video**

*End of Episode*

*End of VILLAINS HIGH: THE FIRST CURSE*

(Coming up soon, hopefully, in the future: VILLAINS HIGH: THE SECOND SIN)


End file.
